The Fox and the Coon: The Thievius Raccoonus
by Seiya-Serena-fan18
Summary: Join Sly Cooper in his quest to not only take back the famous book of the Cooper Clan, but to also solve the mystery of the missing fox girl that completes him, his soulmate! *Warning: Will contain spoilers from the game.*
1. Prologue: Interpol Headquarters

**Hello my beloved readers, after a long hiatus and with some helpful voting from you, I have decided it is Sly's turn! I warn you though, If you haven't played the game yet, this will give some major spoilers. If you don't like spoilers and haven't played, don't read until you've played it. I've had this vision for a long time since the last time I've played the game (and I've played it a lot) so I hope you like what I've come up with.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Characters or Game Scenes (Wish I did though) The honor goes to Sanzaru.**

**Read Review Enjoy**

_It was a calm and quiet night in Paris. Everyone was fast asleep as it was midnight so nothing could disturb the peacefulness. That is unless you can count a grey furred raccoon thief speeding across rooftops. Sly Cooper was on a mission and he was determined to complete it as it has haunted him since he was a little kit. Sly did not slow down until he reached his destination: Interpol Headquarters. His mission: Steal a Police Case File pertaining to a group of criminals that ruined his childhood years ago._

(Sly POV)

I finally reached the rooftop of Interpol Headquarters and right on schedule, my binocucom vibrated in my leg pouch. I put it to my eyes and a green turtle came up on the left screen.

"Sly, come in! SLY! DO YOU READ ME?!" my best turtle friend Bentley screamed on the screen. I rolled my eyes at him as I answered his loud call.

"Yeah, I read you. Loud and… very loud" I whispered. I had to keep calm and quiet knowing that a certain cop is probably keeping an eye and nose out for me, I certainly hope so.

"Sorry Sly. I'm a little nervous. Trying to break into Police Headquarters does that." Bentley explained. I narrowed my eyes at him, what the heck does he have to be nervous about? I'm the one risking my neck out here.

"Get over it, Bentley. You're safe in the van. I'm the thief here! I've got to steal that file from Captain Regina Fox and her sister!" I explained while blushing at the Captain's name. Good thing Bentley didn't notice.

"Well count on me to be your eyes and ears buddy! Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside you're gonna have to go through that air vent" Bentley instructed as I zoomed in on the air vent he was talking about.

"Alright, I'm going in." I said. Before I could hang up, a pink hippo replaced Bentley on the screen. My other best friend, Murray.

"And don't forget you've got me at the wheel, Sly. All you gotta do is grab the file and get back to the van, we'll do the rest" Murray explained. I nodded with a smile.

"Just keep that engine running Murray, I'll be down in no time" I said before I hung up. I looked around and spotted an old water tower. I had to slide against the tower and jump on the antennas to reach the air vent. I smashed my way through only to find the way down blocked by lasers. I had to be careful or I would set off the alarms and then catch fire if I touched them a second time. I finally made it into the main office. Bentley informed me that Regina's and her sister's office was behind the red door. Since they were sisters they shared the same office. I had to sneak in through a window since their door was reinforced. I looked around Regina's office and smirked as I saw pictures of me posted everywhere on her wall. Her safe was in my line of sight. I just knew that this was where she stashed the file. After Bentley gave me the code, I swiped the file and left my Cooper card in its' place. After Murray said that he was waiting for me in the van, I made my way out the fire escape. But before I could take another step, I heard a lovely feminine voice that causes a shiver down my spine every time I hear it.

"CRIMINAL!" Captain Regina Fox showed up on top on the rooftop parallel to headquarters. She looked beautiful as always. Her hair was as black as night with bluish hues through it all. Her eyes were like dazzling sapphires that sparkled in the light and with the fire within her. Her Interpol Uniform showed off the soft curves on her body. It was a bra-like top that showed her furry and toned stomach with a skirt that hugged her hips and showed off her legs that went for miles. Every time I run into her, my heart skips a beat and I can't help but picture a life with her. It feels like I met her before a long time ago but that can't be right. There's only one girl I picture a life with and she's currently missing! I'm so confused! My daydreaming was interrupted as she jumped and landed closer with a glare on her face.

"You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red-handed!" She shouted at me as she pulled out a red gun and aimed at me. I smirked up at her. This has always been my favorite part. We run into each other and I always flirt with her. I just can't help it when it comes to her. It's like its instinct.

"Ah, Regina! Haven't seen you since I gave you and your sister the slip in Bombay." I said to her. Her eyes narrowed deeper at this.

"Which reminds me: you need to return the Firestone of India to its' rightful owners!" She demanded. I shook my head at her demand. That stone was stolen by a murderer before I got my hands on it. There was no way it was going back to a murderer of women and children.

"Aw, and I was gonna give it to you as a little token of my – hey you know, that bazooka really brings out the color in your eyes, very fetching!" I complimented her with a smirk. She gave me a smirk of her own while showing off her weapon.

"You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You should try it, might knock you out of your crime spree!" She said causing me to shake my head.

"And give up our little rendezvous?" I asked rhetorically. I noticed a small blush appearing on her cheeks as I continued to flirt with her. I smirked knowing that she will be mine one day! _Whoa! Where did that come from?_ I thought as I shook my head._ Stop it Sly! _I demanded of myself.

"Plenty of time for that once you're safely behind bars!" She answered as she finished charging her pistol. That's when I knew it was time to go.

"Love to stick around and chat, but I just dropped by to pick up this case file. Think you and your sister had it long enough" I said as I flaunted the file in front of her eyes. Sure enough that made her mad as a hornet, causing her to start shooting at me. I had to admit, she was a good shooter. She gets close each and every time. There were cars and barricades all over the street that I had to jump over. Eventually I made it to the van and Murray drove off as Regina screamed in anger and shook her fist at me.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME RACCOON!"

(Captain Fox POV)

"Damn it!" I growled out as the Cooper Gang drove out of my sight. I was so close to having that insufferable raccoon in custody. He gets on my nerves so badly. Yet when he flirts with me before making his escape, my heart begins to race. It's like I met him before I was assigned to catch him. I shook my head at these thoughts. _Get a grip, Regina_! I thought to myself as my sister, Carmelita pulled up in her car. I jumped off the roof and in front of her car. I stomped all the way and slammed the car door once I got inside.

"So he gave you the slip, again?!" She asked with a smirk. I glared at her, causing her to chuckle as she drove us away. She knew how that insufferable ringtail gets under my fur and teases me when he gets away from me.

"One day soon,_ Hermana!_ I'll get that Ringtail if it's the last thing I do!" I swore to her as we drove in silence trying to figure out where the Cooper Gang is headed next.

(Sly POV)

Once again, my gang and I gave Captain Regina Fox the slip. I was surprised to see how well she took it! Finally the secret police file I've been searching for all these years is mine. With this, I can avenge my family and the family of someone I deeply cared for and regain possession of my family's most valued treasure. It all began when I was a kit, bouncing on my father's knee and playing with my best friend at that time, Regina Vulpez. You see, Regina and I come from a long line of master thieves, who worked together through time and kept all their secrets in 2 ancient books: The Thievius Raccoonus and The Thievius Foxus. Whoever read these books learned to be especially sneaky which is why we all specialized in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor; no challenge; no fun stealing from ordinary people. You rip off a master criminal, and you know you're a master thief.

As for Regina, she was my best friend ever since I was born. I remember wanting to spend all of my time with her. Regina and I had this special connection. It felt painful whenever we were apart. The connection got stronger to a point where we could talk to each other with our minds and our hearts. In fact, when we were supposed to be in bed, asleep, we actually stayed up all night talking to each other. We would send each other dreams and visions about what our lives and future together would be like. It was then that my father and her mother sat the both of us down and told us we were Soul Mates. They told us that we were meant to be once we got older. It made perfect sense considering the fact that I wanted to be around her 24/7 and got upset when she was upset or when she was away from me. I also discovered that I could feel whatever she's feeling and vice versa. Learning the truth about our bond, made us closer than ever.

On the night I was supposed to inherit my family's book, after Regina and her parents went home from spending the day with us, 5 visitors came unannounced to our door. My father fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish 5 overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found The Thievius Raccoonus. Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands! They tore the book into five pieces and split them. Each villain disappearing to the farthest corners of the globe to commit dastardly crimes.

Broke and alone, I was dumped at the town orphanage. There I met 2 guys who become my long time buddies and trusted crew. Bentley, techno-genius and strategist supreme. And Murray, part-time driver and full-time burden.

Days later after being moved to the orphanage, I heard some terrible news that put a huge hole in my heart. After the Fiendish Five wiped out my family, they moved on to Regina's family. Both her parents' bodies were found dead. Her mother's heart was ripped out of her chest. And her father's body has talon and burn marks all over it. The house was burned to the ground. But Regina was nowhere to be found. Everyone kept telling me that Regina was dead as well, but I knew better. If Regina was truly dead, then I would've died shortly after her from a broken heart. That led me to the only conclusion, Regina was alive somewhere. The bond weakened to where I couldn't sense or communicate with her, but it was still there! I suspected that The Fiendish Five stole The Thievius Foxus as well but I'm not positive about that. After telling my friends about Regina and how much she meant to me, they both agreed to help me find her.

Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, find Regina, avenge my father and her mother, and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I knew I was about to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission I would either find the fox girl that filled the hole in my heart and become a master thief like my ancestors before me; or fail and allow Regina and our family names to bite the dust.

That is it, folks. The first chapter and the game has begun. Tell me what you think! Flames are allowed provided they are not too harsh.

'Til next time!


	2. Tide of Terror: Part 1

**Greetings my fine readers, I've had some time today and decided to post a second chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

(Sly POV)

We made it back to the hideout and relaxed a little as Bentley built up a plan for our first target. I looked around and saw Murray eating a bag of popcorn. He looked over and offered me a piece. I laughed and shook my head no. I went over to my sleeping area and pulled out a picture frame from my pillow case. It held a picture of me holding a fox girl in my arms as she kissed me on the cheek. This was the girl I missed more than anything, Regina Vulpez. Ever since she disappeared without a trace I've been doing everything I can to find out where she is and what happened to her. Those blue eyes of hers remind me of Captain Regina's eyes. They were exactly the same. In fact, Captain Fox completely reminded me of my soul mate. But it couldn't be her, my Regina was a thief like me and her ancestors before her. There was no way she would become a cop! But then why is it that when I am close to Captain Fox, that my heart starts to race in a way that it did when I was with my Regina? I had so many questions, that I hope will be answered as I took down the Fiendish Five. I took the picture out of the frame and folded it up in my shirt that way Regina was with me until I found her. I then left my sleeping area and walked over to where Bentley was flagging me down as Murray loaded up the van.

"I've already plotted a route to our first target!" He said as he placed an X just off the coast of Europe. I nodded my head and climbed to the van and we zoomed off.

The road trip gave me the time I needed to study up on Sir Raleigh the Frog. As a young man, this hot tempered frog grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, he tried his hand at a bit of Piracy and found it to his liking. Raleigh, who quickly became addicted to crime, was brought into the Fiendish Five as Chief Machinist where his evil tinkering genius rose to new heights. The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the southern coast of the Isle of Wrath, a small island uncomforted situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh Triangle.

As Murray pulled in, I jumped out of the back and made my way towards the entrance to Raleigh's hideout. When I got past the tunnel, my binocucom vibrated, letting me know that Bentley was calling me.

"Hey Sly, I just spotted something that's really going to complicate the mission: see that nasty looking gate, it blocks the only road leading into Raleigh's hideout." Bentley exclaimed with worry in his voice.

"No problem, I'll just use my climb move" I said as I looked around using my binocucom. Bentley nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but remember, you can only climb on certain objects, like pipes and ropes." He listed off. I rolled my eyes and zoomed in on the ladder close to the gate.

"Yeah sure, like that ladder over there?" I asked, causing Bentley to shake his head at the sarcasm.

"That is correct, but remember what you have to do to climb." Bentley said.

"Yeah, yeah, relax Bentley! I live for this stuff!" I said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, that's what worries me!" He said and then hung up. I shook my head with a chuckle. That turtle worries too much. I put my binocucom away and ran towards the ladder. On the way I saw a giant beaver slamming a mallet down. I decided to knock his block off just for the fun of it. Then I saw a green bottle of the back of the boat. Curiosity got to me and I picked it up. Bentley then explained that the message inside the bottle was a clue of some kind. He then told me to keep an eye out for any more so he could crack the code. I had to do some climbing but I soon got over the gate. I continued to collect bottles as I followed the road while avoiding the lighthouse search lights. I had to smack away a beaver that threw stars at me but nothing could stop me. I climbed a hill and a metallic blimp came into view. Bentley then contacted me on the Binocucom.

"According to my Amphibio-Positioning System, that big blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out." Bentley said. I zoomed in on the blimp and noticed some funnel cloud coming out of it.

"You know, that blimp looks more like a machine than a hideout." I told Bentley. He nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, Sly. That is a storm machine. It's the reason why it never stops raining around here!" Bentley explained.

"That explains all the wrecked ships." I said as I looked over to the ocean to see lots of sunken ships.

"But why would Raleigh want bad weather at his own hideout 24/7?" Bentley asked quirking up a brow.

"Beats me, but rain or shine, I'm going to find my soul mate and steal my family's book back! And if Raleigh gets in my way, it's on!" I swore glaring at the blimp before hanging up. Nothing was going to stop me from getting my family's book and my girl back, especially not some slimy toad!

I pushed forward, collecting more bottles and cracking more beaver skulls and sneaking past more search lights. Eventually I found all 20 clue bottles. Across the waterfall was another safe, like Captain Fox's. Bentley was able to decipher the clues and found the code. After entering the code, I opened the safe to find what looked like 2 pages from a book. One was from the Thievius Raccoonus. It described my ancestor's, Drake Cooper's, Fast Attack Dive Move. The other page had a picture of a lady fox named Dinah Vulpez and details of how she could block attacks by spinning her cane.

"Sly, if that page is talking about a Vulpez, then that means that the Fiendish Five did steal the Thievius Foxus! Let's keep whatever pages you find so we can give them back to Regina if and when we find her!" Bentley exclaimed through my earpiece. I nodded in agreement and safely stored the Vulpez and the Cooper pages in my pouch. Then I placed my Cooper Card in the safe showing that I was there and the pages were now mine. There was a key being held in a glass case ahead of me. I assumed that I needed the key to get into Raleigh's hideout so I stole it and went through after unlocking the gate.

I saw that Raleigh's storm machine was tied down to a large boat that was filled with beaver and squid guards. I called Bentley on the Binocucom to discuss a plan.

"That blimp looks like the most secure location on this boat. If Raleigh is as smart as the police file says he is, then that's where I'll find him." I explained confidently, but Bentley shook his head in disagreement.

"Wonderful idea, but you're plan is flawed." Bentley said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because it's impossible to get near him. To access Raleigh's blimp, you will need to sneak through that high voltage power tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, you will need to destroy that power generator, and to do that, you will need 2 more of Raleigh's Treasure Keys, which are heavily guarded! "Bentley exclaimed with worry in his voice. I chuckled at this.

"Interesting, so when are you going to get to the impossible part?" I asked with a smirk. Bentley narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

"Fine! But I warned you! I've marked the areas you need to hit with holographic markers. Follow them to your objectives." Bentley explained. Sure enough, I saw glowing marker in front of 4 different entrances throughout the boat.

"Thanks" I said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, it's your funeral" Bentley said before hanging up. Sometimes his lack of confidence in me is insulting! I made my way towards the boat and collected a lucky charm that could protect me when I took any damage. And knowing me, I could really use it. Once I climbed onto the boat, a voice came on. I just knew it belonged to Raleigh himself.

"I say chaps, my fondest congratulations to you all. The Storm Machine has sunken it's 50th ship last night and the loot has already been unloaded. Our operation is coming along splendidly. With the possible exception being, the grounds negligence displayed below deck! I demand the boilers stay at full pressure at all times. If you lazy, low-browed, technically incompetent, pack of gutter rats did your jobs right; we could've sunken 100 ships by now. But of course, 50 sunken ships is a fine achievement. Carry on my boys, carry on!" Raleigh announced through the intercom. Well that explains what was going in. He's using the storm machine to sink all ships that sail through and around the island and then steals the loot. He needs to be stopped!

I went over to the closest of Bentley's markers and it took me into a hallway with opened furnace doors. I was able to slam them shut with my cane and move past them. After getting through Bentley rang through my earpiece.

"Eureka! We're in the engine room! My analysis tells me that if you trace the spinning crankshaft all the way back to its' source, you'll find Raleigh's treasure key, and sabotage his machine while you're at it!" He said before he hung up. I nodded in agreement. Anything to screw with Raleigh and ruin him. I admit this was a little challenging. I had to jump on top of gears and avoid some beavers that tried to blow fire from a blowtorch at me. Not to mention the clue bottles were a little trickier to retrieve. After cracking more skulls, jumping on more furnace room lids, and avoid getting shocked by electric fan blades, I was able to find all the clue bottles. The vault was right in front of the main furnace that Bentley was talking about. After giving me the code, I found 2 more pages. One was of Old Sally Cooper's Fast Getaway Raccoon Roll! According to Bentley she was able to make faster getaways than anyone could while she was rolling. The other was from another of my Regina's ancestors, Shane Vulpez, and how he was able throw objects at enemies using his tail. This could definitely be fun and useful to use. I can't wait to find Regina and watch her put these moves to work.

After storing the pages away and leaving my mark, I had to climb up on a platform and grab onto a hook that swung me over to the furnace while trashing the gears, causing it to stop spinning. I entered the furnace while slamming down more furnace doors before lost my fur. I finally made it to the platform and smashed open the case holding the treasure key. Finally taking what I came for I made my way out to the center of the ship.

After knocking out a squid guard with a flashlight while dodging his ink spit attack (GROSS!), I made my way to Raleigh's treasure hall. Bentley of course warned me about their being tighter security and advised me to be extra sneaky to get the treasure key here. When a passed through a red skull door, 2 lasers shooting out of a skull in an archway started following me and I had to run before it caught me. Unfortunately that didn't work out well, for I tripped on a step and the laser touched my tail and set off the alarm. The laser turned from yellow to red, which meant if it touched me again, then it would light me up! Just before the laser touched my tail, I smashed the siren that was sounding off the alarm and the laser disappeared. Now that I didn't have to worry about the laser setting me on fire, I went back and collected all the bottles I missed. I had to smash some statues of Raleigh carrying the world on his back so I can jump on the stands and then up on the archway to grab more clues. The guards were beavers that tried to squash me with belly flops, kind of silly if you ask me. I simply used Drake's Dive Move to take them out of the picture. The next obstacle was lasers spinning around in a circle with lily pads floating on the lake. I sighed in exasperation, I hate water, considering the fact that I can't swim. Regina tried to teach me years ago, but I never got the hang of it. After jumping on the lily pads I climbed up to the platform and had to sneak around some pillars to avoid more searchlights to grab the rest of the bottles and shut the system down. I made it back over to the vault by the archway and found the blueprints to Raleigh's "Operation Storm Machine". According to Bentley, I would be able to use my binocucom to find the remaining clues while I am on the island. _That will be useful!_ After leaving my mark, I made my way back to the bridge and stole the treasure key and headed back outside.

My next target took some doing to get to. The guard was too far away for me to run at him and take him out and he moves around too quickly for me to sneak up on him. I sat down to think and then I remembered a page that I found from Regina's book. Shane Vulpez could hurl objects at his foes and take them out with his tail. It stated that only master thieves could do this. _I'm a master thief, maybe I can do it too!_ I thought as I saw a medium sized rock to the left of me. I took a deep breath and focused my strength to my tail. I was able to pick it up with a little difficulty. Knowing that I need to him the squid guard on the forehead to take him out, I called out to him to grab his attention and to have a little fun making him mad.

*Whistled* "OVER HERE UGLY!" I shouted to him. Sure enough, he turned around with a growl. I smirked and thrusted my tail forward and the stone hurled straight for the guard like a bullet and hit the target. I was so overjoyed that I fist pumped in victory!

"YES!" I shouted.

"Sly, you just performed Shane Vulpez's Tail Throw Move! Regina will be extremely proud of you when she finds out!" Bentley exclaimed, impressed.

"That felt amazing! I can't wait to tell her when I find her!" I said in glee as got closer to my next objective. It turned out to be a massive library. On the ground were some rats and as I got closer, they scurried across the floor onto the rug. Suddenly 2 globes opened up to reveal dart guns and shot at the rats, spreading nasty green guts all over the place. I froze in my place with a grimace and contacted Bentley.

"Those rats got pegged!" I said with a small ounce of fear in my voice.

"Raleigh appears to have booby-trapped this entire place!" Bentley exclaimed with even more fear in his voice.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" I said with a smirk. I've always loved a challenge.

"Don't you get it, Sly?! If you step on that rug, forget about becoming a master thief, you'll be a master dartboard." Bentley warned. I stalled for a moment and then zeroed on a barrel in front of me.

"Wait a second, what if I jumped into that barrel for protection?" I asked.

"I don't know, it looks pretty risky, and very unsanitary!" He complained. I rolled my eyes, sometimes his OCD gets on my nerves.

"Only one way to find out" I said and then hung up. I quickly jumped into the barrel and walked across the rug while inside. Sure enough, the darts couldn't get to me through the barrel. I saw a guard patrolling by and hid behind a bookshelf. Bentley then explained to me how the guard should not see me if I stay still inside the barrel, not as fun as using the Vulpez Tail Throw, but It'll have to do. Sure enough, the squid guard walked right past me and I jumped him when he turned his back. The barrel worked perfectly. After taking our all the dart globes and guards I left the barrel and used my binocucom to find all the clues on the first floor and then jumped back into the barrel and rode up the elevator to the second floor. This part was a lot narrower with more security. But no problem for a thief like me! I had to hide in the barrel to keep guards and searchlights off of me but eventually I was able to collect all the clues and take out all the threats in my path.

The vault was hidden behind a bookshelf but I found it with no problems. After Bentley gave me the code I opened the vault to find more pages from mine and Regina's books. My page was about Dev Cooperinda's Slow Motion Jumps and how he was able to slow time to get past airborne. Regina's page was about Desiree Vulpez's Time Immunity technique. According to this page when time was changed, sped up or slowed down, Desiree wasn't affected by it and could move at the same speed as if nothing has happened. I'm beginning to wish I had met Regina's ancestors. I shook my head and got the treasure key and got out of there.

I jumped down from the rooftops and ran forward when I saw wheel. Right on time, Bentley started calling.

"Hey Sly, you see that wheel? If my knowledge of Mechanical Engineering serves me right, applying significant rotational torque to achieve maximum velocity, will yield a positive result." Bentley explained. Ugh, I really don't like it when he speaks like that.

"You mean something good will happening if I get the wheel spinning fast enough?" I recited back to him. He just lifted a brow.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He asked rhetorically and hung up. I shook my head and put my binocucom away. I followed Bentley's instructions and ran on the wheel as fast as I could. Sure enough, a platform lowered down in front of me. I jumped onto it before it raised back up. Now I'm able to climb onto the rooftops and jump down a tower where the marker was.

I began sweating before I reached the bottom. According to Bentley, I must've been in the power source for the storm machine. I took off my hat and wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked around through my binocucom. There were more enemies (blowtorch beavers) and clue bottles were hidden behind boulders, hanging from the ceiling and on top of pipes. I came to a large fire gap that was too big for me to jump over. I looked around and saw another wheel. Remembering what Bentley told me, I ran on it as fast as I could, causing some hooks to run on a suspended belt. I quickly realized I needed to hitch a ride on a hook and I jumped and grabbed on with my cane. As soon as I got to the other side I jumped off. Then I had to climb a wire grabbing more bottles along the way and jumped onto the gears to get to the opening on the other side. The hallway was surprisingly empty. I shouldn't have dropped my guard because a blowtorch beaver snuck up behind me and lit my tail on fire.

"YEOWCH!" I shouted as I jumped into the air grabbing my tail, then smacked him with a frustrated growl. The horseshoe charm I had on my pack disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it! There goes my lucky charm!" I growled out as I kept moving. After taking out another blowtorch beaver and collecting more bottles, I found another wheel. I began running on the wheel and I was caught off my guard again when I heard an alarm go off and saw a red light heading straight for me.

"Uh oh!" I exclaimed before jumping off when the light went over the wheel again. That's when I realized: I need to spin the wheel while avoiding the searchlight. Thank goodness I took out all the guards otherwise I would be in trouble. It took a while but a large fire rock came barreling through the wall and I was able to got through. I had to avoid more searchlights but I was able to get through and shut off the alarm. After finding the last bottle, I went all the way back to the entrance to find the vault. Bentley gave the code to me and the vault revealed more pages. My page was about Chris Cooper's Dive Collection technique. Now I would be able I dive down hands first and cause more damage. But Regina's page was more interesting. It was about Kelly Vulpez's ability called Gemini Technique. Apparently, she was able to touch any valuables and they would duplicate at will, making her loot double in size. Man, I wonder if the Vulpez's were born with these special abilities or if they just learned them. It's making me curious about what Regina's ability or technique is. I had to go all the way back to the end to collect the treasure key. Then I hurried out before I died of heat.

After taking a refreshing breath of cool air, I took a quick break and looked around. It appears that I have gone through all the marked objectives in sight. Remembering that I needed 3 keys to get at that power generator, I pulled out all the keys I've collected and counted 5. I smirked knowing that I have enough to get through that tube. I made my way over to the locked down generator and used three of the four keys I had to unlock the gate. The gate lowered and I smashed the generator with my cane. The generator exploded in my face and it took me a minute to get my bearings. After collecting myself, I saw that the tube was no longer powered on. I smirked evilly as I made my through.

_Look out Raleigh! I'm coming for you!_

There you have it my fine readers! I'm going to be splitting up the episodes. For those who have played Sly Cooper before, I need some help! As you can see, I am creating Vulpez Ancestors and I need help picking similar names to the Coopers and some unique moves. If you could send me a PM or Review with your Ideas, this will make writing my story easier and quicker.

'Til next time! 3


	3. Tide of Terror: Part 2

Hello again my fine readers! Here is another chapter! I hope to continue posting this fast but only time will tell. I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come.

I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters and game scenes. I only take credit of Regina Vulpez, Captain Fox, and the Vulpez Ancestors and clips not in the game

Read, Review, Enjoy!

Previously on The Fox and the Coon: The Thievius Raccoonus

After taking a refreshing breath of cool air, I took a quick break and looked around. It appears that I have gone through all the marked objectives in sight. Remembering that I needed 3 keys to get at that power generator, I pulled out all the keys I've collected and counted 5. I smirked knowing that I have enough to get through that tube. I made my way over to the locked down generator and used three of the four keys I had to unlock the gate. The gate lowered and I smashed the generator with my cane. The generator exploded in my face and it took me a minute to get my bearings. After collecting myself, I saw that the tube was no longer powered on. I smirked evilly as I made my through.

_Look out Raleigh! I'm coming for you!_

(Sly POV)

It didn't take long for me to get through to the other section of the ship. Raleigh's blimp was closer but still out of reach and there was nothing for me to climb on. Then I saw a locked down cannon and an idea came to me. But before I could make a move, my binocucom vibrated.

"Astonishing, all my calculations led me to believe you would fail to knock out that generator!" Bentley exclaimed in shock at my progress. I swear, his lack of confidence in me is really insulting.

"Never was good at math." I said cockily.

"Well here's a real test for you… I found a way up to Raleigh's hideout, but unfortunately, it is doomed to failure!" Bentley said. Uh huh, just as I thought.

"You're not gonna tell me I have to shoot myself out of that cannon?" I asked. All great minds think alike.

"I'm afraid it's the only way." He said shaking his head.

"Now you're talking" I said with a smirk. I'm really looking forward to this part.

"You're really scaring me man! Anyway, to get inside that thing, you have to steal all 7 of Raleigh's treasure keys!" Bentley explained.

"So what are we waiting for?! You show me those "holo-what's-it's"…"

"You mean my holographic markers?"

"Yeah, yeah - and I'll swipe whatever it takes to get shot out of that cannon, find my soulmate, and steal back mine and Regina's family's Thievius Raccoonus and Foxus!" I swore to Bentley before hanging up.

The closest of Bentley's marker was guarded by a star throwing beaver, who was easy to get through. Now that I mastered Shane's move I decided to have some fun when the beaver threw a star at me. I caught it with my tail and hurled it back to him, ending him. I smirked, this move was fun! The marker led me to a small submarine that I had to take down to the bottom of the pond. After practicing my steering and shooting, a bunch of treasure chests began to fall to the floor.

"Sly, you have to get all the chests in order to get that Treasure Key. Make sure a crab doesn't take a single chest into their tunnel." Bentley warned me. I nodded, ready for battle with the crabs. I had to shoot the chests several times to open them and take the loot. I looked to my right and saw a crab grab a chest and was quickly crawling back to the tunnel.

"HEY! That's mine!" I shouted before shooting the crab. I managed to get the chest before 2 more crabs each grabbed a chest.

"Oh come on!" I growled before shooting more crabs and chests. I managed to get all 40 chests before the crabs could. I grabbed the treasure key and was about to make my way back to the surface when I saw something shiny and familiar pass my peripheral view. I gasped as my eyes widened when I saw a crab grab it. I growled before I shot it right when it was about to enter the tunnel. I grabbed the item with the sub and went back to the surface. When I got out of the sub, I grabbed the item and held it close to my heart when I got a better look at it as tears came to my eyes.

"Sly if I didn't know any better, I'd would guess that necklace belonged to Regina since you're holding it like a treasure." Bentley said through my earpiece. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"You'd be right, Bentley. I gave this necklace to her that night before she left before the fiendish five attacked us. It's a both of our symbols as one."

"Yeah, I see half of the Cooper Mark and I'm guessing the other half is the Vulpez Mark." Bentley said. I nodded.

"Right, I gave it to her, promising her that we would always be together and that I will always be there to care for her and protect her. I can't help but feel like I failed her!" I said before I finished with a growl and threw down my hat in anger.

"Easy Sly! You couldn't have known this would happen. And I know Regina will not blame you either. We will find her Sly, I promise! Now find that last treasure key! The sooner we get to Raleigh, the sooner we'll find out what happened to her." Bentley said calming me down. I nodded and replaced my hat back on my head. This was no time to lose my temper. I needed to stay focused. I had to climb up on the tower and jump on more rooftops but I made it to the last marker after taking out another squid guard.

I jumped down the hole and looked around. This looks like what is left of the ships Raleigh has sunken. Once I boarded the first ship, Raleigh's voice came through the intercom again.

"Ahoy, Deck Hands! Capital job unloading that cargo last night! You're the crown jewel of my operation! Do me the service of proving your worth yet again by protecting the Treasure Key I have stored down there! It appears there's a prowler on the premesis! If any of you let him get his hands on that key , I will personally flog the lot of you for an entire fortnight!" He threatened before hanging up. I rolled his eyes at his attempt to be scary and threatening. Honestly, he's a frog! This place was more secure than the others. There were guards, searchlights, and sunken ships and planes everywhere. I had to be extra careful here. I didn't have time to look around for the clues, for the searchlights and guards were fast moving in here. It was a challenge but I was able to take out all the obstacles and threats then I was able to collect all the clues. I found the safe on a platform right before the key pedestal. Bentley had no trouble finding the code and after I entered it in, the vault opened to reveal more of mine and Regina's books. My page was of Karin Coopergiwa's coin magnet technique, which meant all I had to do was walk near any money, and it would fly right to me. I smirked at how useful this would be. The other page showed details about Maxwell Vulpez and how he possessed a bag that shrunk everything inside it, allowing more to be carried without it adding any weight. Man that would be useful if I had that!. I jumped up on the platform above me and took what I needed and got back to the top.

I now had all 7 treasure keys. It's time to take back what wasn't his and get the information I came here for! I rushed for the cannon and quickly unlocked it. The chains fell off the cannon and into the water. The lid popped open and I instantly jumped in. I steered the cannon to aim right at the blimp and climbed up into the gun part as it shot me out. I flew through the air and broke through the window. I landed on a floating platform. Ahead of me was a tall throne where the partial bane of my existence sat there, glaring at me; Sir Raleigh himself.

"How delightful, we have a guest. The only thing is, I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!" He shouted while slamming his fist down on his seat. I just glared at him and flourished my cane at him.

"Listen Raleigh, wipe out my family; kill my soulmates family; take her; and steal what's mine and hers' ; you better expect company! I know you and the rest of your gang were the ones to have killed Regina Vulpez's parents. NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" I growled at him in rage. He just smirked and cackled.

"Nothing yet, Cooper! It was sloppy of me not to finish the job! The Vulpez brat was taken from us before we could nab her! But no matter, we will find her and she will fulfill her purpose! As her ancestors did before her!" He said with an evil smirk. I glared and clenched my teeth as he mocked my girl.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER, RALEIGH! I will find her and keep her from the likes of you!" I growled out to him.

"Then obviously we should've snuffed you out as well. We suspected that you and the brat were soulmates and with your death, the bond would've been broken, just like the boss has been doing for years. But no matter! I shall make amends by what, BLOATING TO GARGANTUAN SIZE AND SQUASHING YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUG THAT YOU ARE! Then you're little Vulpez soulmate will be ripe for the picking!" He threatened. I glared even more at him as he continued to piss me off about taking my soulmate. At least I know that she is safe for now, but where could she be?

"Bring it on!" I challenged him. He swallowed a fly and, true to his word, he became enormous and bounced over to the platforms. I had to jump to different platforms to avoid being squashed. His power must've ran out because he shrunk down, allowing me to smack him into the water. I smirked as he returned to his throne to get another fly. Just before I was about to jump to the next platform, all of them disappeared leaving the one I was standing on. The only thing I could do is run on the platform to avoid Raleigh. Once again he ran out of power and his face was reintroduced to my cane.

"ARGH! YOU WRETCHED RAT!" He shouted before grabbing another fly. He did something because now whenever he landed on a platform, they flash up and then they sink into the water. I had to be quick otherwise I would drown. When Raleigh ran out of power again, I smacked him again. This time, when he landed on the platform he spun around with his nasty tongue out and I had to play jump rope to avoid him hitting me. While trying not to lose my lunch I was able to dodge the nasty appendage and smack him into the water, where he ran out of gas.

"BLAST IT ALL! You've beaten me! Well gloat all you want Sly Cooper! You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort! You'll see, Mesa City is so well guarded a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!" he threatened before giving a croak and passing out. I knocked off Raleigh's hat and found a key on his head I swiped it and looked around. There was a small safe under Raleigh's throne. I used the key to unlock it and it held more sections. Curiously though, the pictures held a female fox in the arms of a male raccoon. The Raccoon was my ancestor Rioichi Cooper and the fox was Amaya Vulpez. Apparently, the two of them weren't just thieving partners, they were SOULMATES! Just like me and Regina But it doesn't make sense, if Rioichi Cooper and Amaya Vulpez were soulmates, wouldn't that make Regina my relative? Soulmates are never related to each other. This just piled more questions onto the pile I still have. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sultry voice of a certain captain.

"THIS IS INTERPOL! EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP IS UNDER ARREST!" Captain Fox shouted as she and Inspector Fox boarded the ship. Everyone surrendered and I made my exit just before she entered the blimp. Something told me to stay hidden but close and so I did. And I was shocked at what I heard.

(Captain Fox's POV)

I boarded the ship with a Cooper Card in my fist. I just knew Cooper was here. I ordered my sister and my men to find him. I took a look around and then boarded a metallic blimp. I looked around until I heard Carmelita shout out to me.

"_Hermana!_ We found something!" I ran over to her where I saw a frog floating in the water. I glared at the frog, feeling like I knew him. I nodded to the cop to get him out. The frog regained consciousness, looked right at me, smirked and then cackled evilly.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here! Little Vulpez all grown up!" Mine and Carmelita's eyes widened, but for 2 different reasons. My reason was for confusion.

"What are you talking about, I am Captain Regina Amelia Fox?" I informed him, yet I wasn't sure. My name didn't feel right, like it wasn't who I am. I rubbed my forehead as a blurry vision came into my head. Someone was standing in front of me. It was so blurry but I saw chocolate brown eyes staring adoringly at me. I know I've seen those eyes before, but I can't remember. I shook my head as Carmelita placed a paw on my shoulder with a worried look on her face. He just chuckled at me.

"Ah, so you don't remember who you are, eh? Well this makes things much more fun. A certain someone is looking for you yet you were close the whole time!" He mocked me with a laugh. I glared at my eyes and aimed my shock pistol at him.

"I remember you from somewhere! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I growled out, demanding information.

"Let's just say you are sorely missed, my dear. In more ways than one!" He said before he passed out again. I growled in anger, not getting what I wanted out of the disgusting frog. Carmelita and I did our parts and took a picture showing the arrest of the frog who appeared to be Sir Raleigh. He's been wanted for some time for the Cooper Murder years ago. I know that Frog somewhere, because when I saw him floating in the water, I felt intense hatred for him. Like he did something bad to me. I froze in my step as another vision his my head. I heard screaming in my head.

"GET OUT OF HERE, CLOCKWERK!" I heard a female shout. Who is Clockwerk?

"YoU hAvE sOmEtHiNg ThAt BeLoNgS To Me VuLpEz!" I heard a sinister voice say before 5 blurry figures came to view. One figure cleared to show Sir Raleigh as he turned, smirked at me evilly. I gasped as Carmelita shook me into reality.

"_Hermana, _ are you ok?" She asked. I nodded my head though it wasn't convincing to neither of us.

"I'm fine. Let's go, we now know that Ringtai… I mean Cooper is going after the Fiendish Five. If we follow him, we'll catch him in Mesa City." I said while catching myself when I was calling Sly, RingTail. I don't know why I keep calling him that, it just feels right for me. I don't know what's going on. Am I really Captain Regina Amelia Fox or am I someone completely different? Who am I?

(Sly POV)

My heart was pounding in my chest like a drum as I listened in on Raleigh and Captain Fox's conversation. He called her LITTLE VULPEZ and mocked her the same way he did when I gave him the beating he deserved. Then she rubbed her head, like she was remembering something! Could she really be my Regina that I've been searching for? If she is, then why is she a cop and she doesn't remember me? On top of that, she almost called me RINGTAIL! Only Regina called me that name. It annoyed me at first but it made her happy so I lived with it.

"Sly, something must've happened to her, causing her to have Amnesia! That could be why she doesn't remember you. That is if Captain Fox really is the Regina we're looking for." Bentley exclaimed, as shocked as I am about this discovery when I got back to the van.

"So what do we do, Bentley?" I asked pulling out Regina's necklace and the picture of her and me and looked down at it while gently clenching the necklace in my fist. Bentley walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"I doubt Raleigh was lying when he instigated you and Captain Fox. It makes sense though. I suspect Regina is suffering from Amnesia and she lost all memories of her past. We will need to keep an eye on Captain Fox and see if anything else happens with her. The way she froze and rubbed her head looked like she was receiving memories. It is possible that she is the one we've been looking for her but it is not for sure yet. It would explain your constant need to flirt with her. Otherwise, you would be in pain for "betraying your soulmate"." He explained. I nodded, everything was making complete sense and I hop that Bentley is right. I don't know what I'll do if everything I thought was wrong. I smiled around at the gang as they wrapped me in a group hug to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys. Let's head over to England for a break." I said. Murray cheered and jumped in the driver's seat and we drove off. We all decided to have some fun in our own ways. Bentley and Murray took pictures with the palace guards while I decided to distract myself and steal the crown jewels. Even I was having fun doing what I do best, which is stealing, I couldn't get that conversation out of my head. Was Captain Fox my beloved Regina or was Raleigh yanking on both mine and her tails? Even with Bentley's theory, there were still a ton of questions that needed answered. I only hope I will find more answers when I track down the 2nd member of the Fiendish 5, Muggshot.

Whoa! Game Changer Alert! I hope this story is keeping you interested. I've got a lot more twists in store. Stay tuned. The timing of my posting will vary. I could really use your help. Send me your ideas for names and abilities for Vulpez Ancestors. The more inspiration I have, the sooner I will post.

Thank you for reading!

'Til next time


	4. Sunset Snake Eyes: Part 1

**Greetings my fine readers, I'm sorry for taking so long but things got caught up with work and all, but I've got another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sly POV)

It was really quiet back at the hideout, well quieter than it usually is. Bentley was at his computer cooking up our next plan and also doing more research to find more information on the connection between the Fiendish Five and Regina. There were still so many questions that needed answers. What caused Regina to lose her memory? Why is she a Cop with Inspector Carmelita Fox? How is it that mine and Regina's Feudal Japanese Ancestors were soulmates? And what did Raleigh mean when he said that Regina would serve her purpose like her ancestors before her? I did not like the sound of that, not one bit. But I knew one thing was for certain, I was going to find her and make sure the Fiendish Five doesn't get anywhere near her. My thoughts were interrupted when Bentley called me over.

"Sly, get over here! I think you will want to see this!" He said waving me over to his computer. I looked over Bentley's shoulders and saw a picture of a fox family with two little girl foxes standing in front of a male and female fox. I looked closer at the girl fox standing in front of the adult female. My eyes widened when I realized, IT WAS REGINA!

"Bentley, where did you get this?" I asked, not taking my eyes of my soulmate as she smiled back at me.

"I did some digging into some records of Inspector Fox's Family to find a connection. And I found this." He said as he pulled up some official looking paperwork. "These are adoption papers! A few days after the Fiendish Five attacked the Vulpez's, Carmelita's Parents put in an adoption for a young fox girl that had Amnesia and was being cared for in the local hospital! The only thing that identified her, was that her name was Regina. There could be a connection, Regina may have not remembered her last name and took on the Fox Family name when she was adopted!" Bentley explained. I nodded my head, it definitely makes sense as to why Regina calls herself Regina Fox.

"But why did Carmelita's parents adopt her? I doubt they knew her." I asked. Bentley nodded.

"That's a good point, Sly. According to my research, Carmelita's parents were cops for Interpol and were assigned to catch Regina's mother, Sarah Vulpez. I bet they were closing in on her when the Fiendish Five attacked. They must've rescued Regina from the fire before The Fiendish Five got their hands on her! Maybe they adopted her and changed her last name to protect her." Bentley exclaimed. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. If this was true, then I owe Inspector Fox big time!

"How can I get Regina to remember me and reawaken our bond?" I asked clenching my fists in anxiety.

"Well, something definitely triggered her memory when she encountered Raleigh! Maybe by getting close to her like you do, she'll start to remember you. Didn't you say that Regina used to call you 'Ringtail'?" He asked. I blushed as I nodded my head.

"Yea, she always like yanking on my tail so she started calling me that." I said as I smiled at the memory. Whenever we played, she always yanked on my tail with a giggle and then runs away as I chase her.

"Well she is definitely starting to remember since you said that Captain Fox almost called you Ringtail. I bet you can trigger something by using your feelings for her to your advantage. Tease and flirt with her like you usually do, maybe she will start to let you in." Bentley exclaimed. I smirked at this. I'm gonna enjoy it, now that I know the reason I never felt guilty when I flirted with her before she tries to shoot me down. Bentley shut down his computer and started to load up the van.

"We're all set to go to Mesa City! Grab Murray and let's get going!" Bentley said. I nodded and went over to Murray, who was playing a video game. He looked up at me, gave me a wave, and went back to his game. I rolled my eyes with a smile and turned off the tv.

"HEY!" He shouted and stood up.

"Let's go Murray, we're heading to Mesa City!" I said. He sighed with a nod and got into the driver's seat. We finally took off.

"It had been a while since I've been back in the U.S. Next stop, the notorious Muggshot! Ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. What he lacked in brains, he definitely made up for in brawns. Turns out he wasn't always that way. He grew up as the runt of the litter, The Neighborhood Weakling! The only friends he could turn to were usually found on the big screen. It was there he spotted his first gangster, and knew instantly that's what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his youth working real hard to get there, fueled on his dreams of great power and respect. With enough perspiration, he realized that dream. He'd become a hard boiled, street-brawling, tough as nails gangster ensuring he would never get picked on or pushed around again. So he's holed up in Mesa City eh? I've always wanted to visit that thriving American boomtown.

Murray pulled up to a large gate that had "Mesa City" in neon lights on the top. After collecting a few bottles in front, I quickly climbed pipe to the top platform on the gate. As I looked around, I knew something was up. Then I contacted Bentley.

"Hey Sly, I thought you said Mesa City was going to be loud and busy. This looks more like a ghost town." The more I looked around, the more I agreed with Bentley. There was trash everywhere and it looked abandoned.

"Something's happened, where is everyone?!" I exclaimed while looking around more.

"I don't know, but it's starting to give me the creeps. What do you say we take off?" Bentley offered.

"And miss all the fun, and a chance with Regina? Besides, I want to try out that new move I got from Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus after reading about Rioichi and Amaya." I asked sarcastically and then explained.

"You mean Rioichi Cooper's 'Ninja Spire Jump'?" Bentley asked.

"Right, do me a favor and read me the instructions." I requested.

"To landeth safely upon diminutive points, leapeth lively and spin around quickly to gently land and maintain a perfect balance." Bentley read off.

"So jump and spin to land on narrow spots." I translated.

"That's a rough translation, do you want to try the move from the Thievius Foxus as well?" Bentley asked.

"No, I'm not gonna use all the moves from Regina's Book, I'm going to save the sections for her. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing her pull off some of those moves, and maybe some of my own." I said with a smirked while wiggling my brows. Bentley just groaned.

"You really make me nauseous when you talk like that!" He exclaimed before he hung up. I chuckled before I pressed on. Looking ahead, I saw a clue bottle on top of a light. I took a deep breath, then jumped and spun around, landing perfectly on top and grabbing the clue. I mentally fist pumped before jumping down. A gangster dog came at me with a wooden plank, and just before he could hit me, I dove at him and took him out. After finding more clue bottles on the cliff and in front of the gate, I climbed back up and ninja spire jumped my way to the other side of the rock wall.

On the other side was a bulldog on a leash chewing on a bone. Once I got closer, he barked at me and ran at me, trying to bite me. I was caught off guard that I backed away, causing him to fly back into the post he was tied to. I laughed before he tried again. This time I was prepared and smacked him when he came at me again. There were 2 more clue bottles behind me. After grabbing them I looked around to see a large lake with floating crates and platforms and more clues.

_I hate water!_ I groaned out mentally, before jumping onto the platforms. I had to be careful while jumping or I would've fallen in and like I said, I can't swim! I finally made it around to a tilting car where the last bottle was on the lake. After swinging back over to land, I climbed up on top of an abandoned house where I had to spire jump more to reach a barricaded pathway. I was a little surprised when more plank toting dogs came at me, but I was able to dodge them and take them out. I finally came to a poorly balanced trailer rocking from side to side. I scratched my head when I saw flashing lights on the ground and called Bentley.

"What's with those flashing lights?" I asked.

"The latest in High-Tech security, electronic floor sensors! Step on them, and you're a goner" He explained.

"Nice touch." I said warily.

"They're safe to walk on while flashing, but that also means they're about to switch to a different sector." Bentley said. I nodded in understanding before hanging up. I collected more clues before made my way through the trailer. Sure enough, the alarms didn't go off while I ran on the sensors that were flashing. Just as I exited the trailer, a huge iron ball hurled above my head and I quickly ducked to avoid it.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I dodged before smacking the dog.

"Whew, that was close!" I muttered before jumping up on a mattress and ninja landing on more lights. My next lackey to take out was a tall dog that through a row of cards at me. I jumped to avoid getting hit and took him out. In the bottom corner of my eye, I saw a clue bottle tucked behind a tipped over car. I had to be really careful in grabbing it, otherwise I would've fallen into the canyon. I sneaked around the car and continued on my way, avoiding more guards and sensors while collecting all the clues I could find. The safe was on a rock island where the only way to get to it was climbing on a wire. But I didn't have all the clues yet so I continued on. I was taken by surprise by nearly getting flattened to a pancake by a smashing machine but I pressed on. I collected the last of the clues and the first Treasure Key before I headed back to the safe.

Bentley used higher mathematics to get the code to me. I opened the vault to find more pages from mine and Regina's books. According to my book's page, Rob McCooper was able to make his hat explode to take out enemies from a distance. Regina's ancestor, Sally Vulpez inputted a mic into Rob's hat and used it to draw the enemies toward the hat before he made it explode. _Man, those two were quite a team! Hopefully Regina and I will work together just a well as they did!_ I thought, dreaming about Regina at my side during our thieving exploits.

"Someday soon, Regina." I promised before storing the pages and leaving my mark. I quickly made my way back to the locked passageway since there were no guards and sensors in my way. Using the key, I unlocked the sealed pipe and made my way up to the ladder. Across the bridge was what looked to be a casino resort, clearly Muggshot's doing, what with balloons of himself and his name lit up everywhere. Not far in front of me was a police car and my heart began race as I smirked, Regina was here! Bentley rang me up right on schedule.

"This Muggshot certainly isn't shy! Ok so we know he's here somewhere but how are we supposedto find him? Mesa City is a big place! And it also looks like Regina is here, looking for you no doubt." Bentley said. My smirk turned into a smile at the thought of crossing paths with my soulmate again.

"Oh she's definitely here, I can feel it!" I said.

"Sounds like your soulmate bond with her is starting to surface again after she had her run-in with Raleigh and started regaining her memories." Bentley exclaimed.

"I certainly hope so! As for Muggshot, given that he's a bulldog, it seems only reasonable to assume he'd choose to live in a giant hydrant." I said, zooming in from Regina's car to the fire hydrant on the rooftop.

"That's some sound logic, Sly. Now you just need to find a way to break into the building's base." Bentley explained. I looked around and noticed and running car locked down thrice.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." I said before hanging up. I looked around to see 3 holographic markers out here. I placed my card and a red rose on the hood of Regina's car and was about to cross the bridge when a gun toting dog came my way, thinking fast I threw my hat on to the ground and it instantly gave a whistle, causing the dog to rush forward to investigate. I moved out of the way before he could see me. While he was looking around, I slammed the bottom of my cane down, causing the hat to explode, taking the guard with him with a painful yelp.

"Thank you Rob and Sally!" I said before I took another hat out of my pack and moved forward. As soon as I crossed the bridge, Muggshot's voice rang through the place like claws on a chalkboard.

"Yo, yo, yo, it's the boss! You know, I ain't the voice to admit that maybe driving everyone out of town while necessary to set up shop might've taken a hit on the business! So, I hope you mutts will be obliged to welcome any visitors who come here to lose their money in my casino! But, I got a reliable tip that a cop might be snoopin' around the operation, in fact, it might be the Vulpez Chick herself! So if you catch wind of a fox chick dressed like a cop, nab her and bring her to me! And from now on, greet any visitors, with a HEAD OF LEAD! CAPICHE?!" Muggshot finished.

I growled at what he said. For one thing, my soulmate is NOT a chick! And the other thing: Muggshot or his goons was NOT going to get anywhere near her! I was not going to allow it!

"Sly, you need to be careful. And when you see Regina, warn her about Muggshot. She may be tough, but Muggshot is tougher. Whatever he wants with her, it can't be good!" Bentley warned.

"He's not touching her, I swear it. None of them will!" I growled out before I made my way to the marker close to me.

* * *

(Regina POV)

"But, I got a reliable tip that a cop might be snoopin' around the operation, in fact, it might be the Vulpez Chick herself! So if you catch wind of a fox chick dressed like a cop, nab her and bring her to me! And from now on, greet any visitors, with a HEAD OF LEAD! CAPICHE?!" I heard through the intercom. That had to be Muggshot himself. I gasped at what he said in shock. He might not be talking about me but as far as I'm aware, I'm the only cop out here. But, he is the second one that has called me Vulpez! It doesn't make sense. I am Captain Regina Maria Fox, right?! I called Carmelita immediately.

"_Hermana, _Muggshot knows I am here!" I said through the phone.

"Be careful Regina, who knows what he'll do to you if he catches you!" Carmelita gasped through the phone. My eyes narrowed at the tone in her voice.

"You know something don't you?! Muggshot is the 2nd member of the Fiendish Five and is the second one to call me Vulpez! What are you hiding from me?!" I growled out. I hate it when things are hidden from me, especially information. She sighed on the other end before she answered.

"Listen, Regina, I know this is hard for you but you have to trust me. I will explain everything after this is all over." She said before she hung up. I growled even louder before smashing the phone on the ground. I was furious, hurt, and confused. Something is up, and Carmelita knows what and is keeping it from me. Part of me says that Ringtail is involved in this too! _I swear, I will find out what is going on, _was my final thought before I shot more guards as I made my way to the rooftops to continue my hunt for Cooper and answers.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I followed the marker through a tunnel and down a ladder to a turret. In the distance, Murray was waving at me with that goofy smile. Bentley then contacted me to give me instructions.

"Murray is in position to make a run for this key." He explained as I zoomed in on the Treasure key on the roof of the building furthest from Murray.

"Ok, so what do I do?" I asked.

"Provide some covering fire for him with that blasting station."

"Sweet! I'll do my best." I said with a smile. This was going to be fun. Climbed onto the Turret and Murray started running after I shot the gate blocking him.

"I'm going in Sly!" Murray groaned out. He cowered and ran away when guards came at him.

"YIKES!" He said as a gun toting dog chased him. I shot him before he could corner Murray.

"Nice Shot, Sly!" Murray shouted as he continued to run. The garage doors opened up to show exploding cans of gas. I paused and waited until Murray moved forward. The further he ran, the faster the guards came at him. Garage doors opened and guards ran at him and just before they could hit him, I shot them. He rode elevators to the rooftops as he came closer to the key. The sound of whistles reached my ears and then Murray screamed and ran away in the other direction when a gun dog came running at him.

"SLY! HELP!" Murray screamed bloody murder before I shot the dog.

"Phew! That was close Sly!" Murray shouted before he reached the key. He grabbed it and tried to spin in the air before falling on his butt. I laughed as he threw the key into the air and it bounced off his head and into his pack.

"Way to go, Murray! Let's get out of here!" I shouted before I climbed up the ladder and back out to the outside of the casino. I moved to the next marker to my right and it led me into a casino called "Boneyard".

The casino must have been closed so I used my cane on the lever and made my way in. Bentley then rang me up.

"Nice job getting in, but look out for those guards. Muggshot's got those machine gun toting dogs hunting like a pack!" Bentley warned in my ear as I moved around them. I threw my hat on the ground and got to a distance, then detonated when all the guards were there at the same time.

"Hah, stupid dogs!" I exclaimed as I collected the bottles near me. Some of the slot machines were really weak so I was able to smash them open and steal all the coins inside. The floor sensors were longer this time so while jumping to smash the bottles hanging above, I had to avoid the lasers so I didn't set off the alarm. Ahead of me was a giant machine of Muggshot. Just for the fun of it, I smashed the legs and managed to grab enough coins and received a lucky charm. After taking out more guards I came to a large room full of roulette wheels and was completely flooded. Probably for dogs to swim in. When I climbed up the lamplight, I saw a wire suspended and was dropping sparks into the water, making it electrical.

"Hmm, I better be careful." I said to myself. After avoiding more lasers and dogs, I found the last clue and the vault was right in front of me.

"I'm getting swift with deciphering these codes!" Bentley gloated as I opened the vault and found two more pages. My page was about B.F. Cooper and how he was able to speed up time to get through long stakeouts. The other page was about J.K Vulpez and how she was able use her cane as a power bat and hit incoming attacks back at her enemies. This caused me to laugh at the possibilities flowing through my head.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed before leaving my mark. I climbed up and over to a giant roulette wheel that held the treasure key in a glass case on top. I tried to along to reach the green slot that unlocked the case but it was too fast. I had to jump clockwise to land on the green spot while avoiding lasers. I finally managed to unlock the case and grabbed the key and got out of there.

The last marker was across the lot and took me no time to reach.

* * *

(Murray POV)

I was sitting in the van when I saw the hotdog stand nearby and my stomach grumbled right on time. I looked around and got out. As soon as I did, a bunch of cars came roaring.

"Look who we have here, boys! A big fat, hippo!"

"He sure eats a lot!"

"I bet he's hungry to lose to a race!"

All of these gangster dogs yelled and laughed at me as they surrounded and pushed me.

"Hey fatso! Bet you can't drive as well as you eat!" one dog challenged. That gave me an idea.

"Want to make a wager on that fleaball?!" I growled out. The insult made the dog mad.

"Alright, hippo you asked for it! 3 laps around this track. If you win, you get this here treasure key! But if you lose, we get to pummel you to a pulp!" He growled out pulling the treasure key out of his back pocket. Bingo!

"You're on!" I said before running back to the van. We all lined up at the stoplight and right before we began, Sly called me.

"Murray! What's going on down there?"

"Well I drove to this hotdog stand for a quick snack and the next thing I know, I'm being challenged to a race by these gangster dogs!"

"Is there a key in it for the winner?" Sly asked and I nodded.

"Yep, I got the leader mad enough to bet the key for three laps around the track."

"Go for it, Murray. It's all you, man! Go get'em"

"I'm on it!"

Soon enough, the light turned to green and we were off. These guys were crazy, they went so fast and it caused a few of them to crash into a 3-car pileup. But I managed to slip past them.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE FATSO!" I heard them yell. I ignored them, picked up a couple of cans of Nitrous and used them to pass more racers when I got beside them. I got past the leader and now I was in the lead. At least for a while, because the leader came from behind and tried to swipe me on the side and took the lead again.

"SEE YA, HIPPO!" He snarled and cackled. I growled before picking up more nitrous and zoomed past him across the finish line again. It was the final lap and I used every can of nitrous I picked up. I was so ahead, there was no way I could lose. Sure enough, I crossed the finish line just before the gangsters did. They were madder than hornets in a soda can.

"NO WAY!"

"HE CHEATED!"

"WHY YOU…." They all growled out and glared at me.

"Uh oh!" I exclaimed before grabbing the key from in front of the stand and making a run for it with Sly.

* * *

(Sly POV)

"Way to go, Murray!" I said as he handed me the key after getting away from the angry dogs. Then he went to hide until the dogs left before getting back to the van.

Looking in my pack, I counted 4 keys. Knowing that I had enough to unlock that car, I made my way towards it, at least I felt warmth in my heart. I looked around to find the source, and sure enough, Regina was high up on the rooftops, looking for me no doubt. I zoomed in on her face with my Binocucom so I can look at those blue eyes. I sighed, knowing that she may not remember me, but I will find a way to bring back the girl I fell for when I was just a kid. Suddenly, bullets whizzed past her head and she jumped away to avoid dogs that were after her. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of those mutts touching her before I threw the keys into the locks and slammed the lever down, causing the car to ram straight into the building. Taking down the boarding that was blocking the entrance. I looked back up only to find Regina gone.

"Sly, I know you're worried. But you'll get her back, I know you will."

"Yeah, we'll help you get her, pal!" I heard my friends say in my ear.

"Thanks, guys! I'm heading in." I said with a smile for my friends. I looked back at the rooftops with a smirk as I made my way inside.

_Look out Gorgeous! Here I come!_

* * *

**Looks like Sly is not holding back anymore with Regina! What's gonna happen next? I could really use some ideas on Vulpez abilities and names, so please send a review with your lovely ideas and help me out.**

**'Til next time!**


	5. Sunset Snake Eyes: Part 2

**Greetings my readers! Here it is, the other half of Sunset Snake Eyes! I hope it was worth the wait.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sly POV)

Once I made it into the building, I looked around. There were guards everywhere and in front of me on top of the stairs, was an ugly piece of Muggshot. My binocucom vibrated in my pouch alerting me that Bentley wanted to talk.

"Would you look at that ugly mug?!" I said. Bentley nodding

"I am and I find it infinitely fascinating" Bentley exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"My X-ray detection devices reveal that a secret elevator to Muggshot's penthouse is contained within that giant head!" Bentley explained.

"So how do we get in?" I asked. I looked around to find a panel locked down with 7 locks. Bingo!

"Behind this locked wall, there's a lever which summons the elevator, but you need all 7 keys to open it up." Bentley told me.

"I'm on it!" I said confidently before I hung up. First things first, I needed to find Regina and warn her about Muggshot even though she may already know. Now that my bond with her is starting to surface, I can feel it when she's nearby. Following the warmth in my heart, I climbed up the stairs to the outside rooftops.

"Yuck! These rooftops are filthy! Well they are the only way to get to the key since my locator tells me it's in jewel case, somewhere near Muggshot's penthouse." Bentley complained in my ear. I shook my head at his annoyance with filth as I collected all clue bottles I saw before climbing to the next rooftop. As if right on time, my gorgeous soulmate jumped up on the rooftop across from me.

* * *

(Regina POV)

I was on the rooftops waiting for Cooper, knowing that he is going after Muggshot. I knew this would be the perfect chance to take him down. My heart was beginning to warm up the closer I got to a rooftop and as soon as the Ringtail came into my view, my heart felt like it was on fire._ What is this?!_

"Well, well, well! Look who just walked into my crosshairs, Sly Cooper!" I exclaimed. Sly just smirked at me and sent a wink my way which caused me to blush. What is this Ringtail doing to me?

"About time you showed up, Regina! I was getting worried about you. Thought you took a wrong turn somewhere back in Paris." Sly said while crossing his arms.

"The only one making wrong turns here, is you Sly. I suggest you surrender before I paralyze you with my good friend, the Shock Pistol. I really don't want to do that Ringtail." I said before I realized what I called him.

"Ringtail huh, I like it. Now a girl who's friend is a weapon has got some issues. A little dinner, a little dancing, I think I can help you out." He said with a smirk and I gave a smirk of my own to him and cocked out my hip.

"Hmm, sounds romantic. As long as you don't mind dining, in jail!"

"Nah, I hear the service is lousy"

"Once I catch you, you'll know for yourself!" I shouted at him.

"Catch me if you can, sweetheart!" He shouted, causing me to freeze. I've heard that before. But I don't know where or when. I shook my head and started shooting at him to stop him. I have to admit he is quick on his feet. I almost got him a few times before he slipped away into a building.

"Hey! Get back here Ringtail!" I growled when he disappeared. Then I really froze in my step. A small boy raccoon with chocolate brown eyes like Sly's stood right in front of me, smiling at me with what looked like love and adoration in his eyes. I shook my head and glared when I saw the raccoon come into view.

"Gotcha this time Cooper!" I shouted before I continued shooting at him. I tried to shoot the platforms he was running on to knock him off but he still managed to get ahead of me. Finally he stopped on a rooftop parallel to the large balloon of Muggshot I was standing on and started smashing open a case that held a key. I shook my head in shame. I really don't want to lock Sly away and for some reason it breaks my heart to even think of it.

"Nowhere to run now, Ringtail!" I shouted at him, I noticed that he smirks every time I call him Ringtail. Like he knows that name somehow. He was able to smash open the case which released the balloon I was standing on.

"I'll hunt you down, Cooper! You can't run forever!" I shouted as I floated away shocked when Sly blew a kiss at me. Little did I know it was the least of my problems.

* * *

(Sly POV)

After blowing a kiss to Regina as she floated away, I stole the key and was about to leave when I heard gunshots. I gasped when I saw Regina's balloon deflating.

"REGINA!" I shouted as I saw guard dogs shooting at her. I rushed across the rooftops to catch up when I saw dogs jumping onto the balloon to battle with her. Looks like she was doing well until the balloon got so deflated she lost balance and fell off. I reached my cane out and she managed to grab on before she fell to her death. She looked up at me with those sapphire eyes in shock.

"Cooper?!"

"Don't worry, I got you!" I said. I managed to pull her up enough for her to grab my paw and pulled herself up to the rooftop. Suddenly I pulled her up to quickly and we both fell with her landing on my chest. Of course I was loving this as she looked down at me as we caught our breaths.

"Well, this is nice!" I said with a smirk as I wrapped an arm around her slim waist. She rolled her eyes and I could swear I saw a smile and heard a small laugh come from those ruby lips of hers. She quickly got off of me.

"Don't get used to it, Ringtail!" She said as she brushed herself off. I chuckled and got up with her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I had it under control, until those cowards pulled a sneak attack on me!" She said with the growl at the end.

"Glad I was there to help then!" I gloated. She rolled her eyes again.

"Although it wasn't needed, thank you." She said with a smile. "For your help, I'm letting you go this time, only this time! I suggest you get out of here, before my sister gets here!" She warned before she jumped off the rooftops and vanished like she always does. I whistled as I tried to calm my heart as she jumped down from building to building using only her feet and then ran off as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Wow!" I exclaimed before I got off the rooftops myself.

"Sly, that move she used to get down was from that page you got from the safe up there along with Muggshot's Blueprints. That was Vixie Vulpez's Side Wall Pounce Jump. She was able to jump in between walls to get either higher or lower vantage points!" Bentley exclaimed.

"So the Master Fox Thief is in there somewhere! And it looks like it's coming out." I said as I made my way down.

"That encounter with you is definitely yielding some positive results. I'll bet you can get all her memories back by the time we track down all of the Fiendish Five, before they capture her!" Bentley exclaimed. I nodded and he hung up when I got back into the lounge.

The next marker led me the roof of Muggshot's penthouse where the giant neon sign hung. Straight ahead was the key under thick glass. I tried to smash it open with my cane but all it did was cause my cane to vibrate. Then Bentley rang me up right on time.

"Forget it. Your cane will never smash that thick glass. You'll need something super-heavy…like that big wrecking ball" Bentley exclaimed as I looked around and saw a wrecking ball hanging above the glass. I nodded before hanging up. I looked around and saw the blue auras on the neon pipes. That instantly told me that the pipes are climbable. After I got to the next rooftop, I jumped down to collect more clues and to take out more dogs. I gotta say, this is a lot of fun. I managed to climb back up a radio tower before it tipped forward and smashed the wall. There were a lot of stuff in this area. This made the clues hard to find, but nothing is too challenging for me. Once I climbed on the platforms behind the neon sign, Muggshot's voice rang through the air and boy was he mad?!

"I got a personal message for the 2-bit thief who's making off with all my treasure keys and helped the Vulpez Chick get away! You're dead, Pal! If I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat you with your own pair of cement bunny slippers! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE LUNCHMEAT JERK!" Ooh, I'm so scared, NOT! I laughed at him trying to be scary. After collecting all the clues I found the safe just by the glass tunnel leading to the wrecking ball.

"You would need an IQ of at least 140 to figure this one out!" Bentley exclaimed as I entered the code.

"Which Muggshot does not. Someone else is leaving these clues around." I said as I opened the safe. The pages were Suzanne Cooper and Jacob Vulpez's notes pertaining to water safety. Jacob taught Suzanne to quickly jump out of the water whenever she fell in. This will definitely come in handy. Now I wouldn't have to lose a charm if I fell in. after leaving my mark, I crossed the tunnel and jumped down onto the wrecking ball, causing it to slam into the sign and then drop down, smashing the glass. The key was mine! 6 down 1 to go.

The last marker led me to the back alleys behind the penthouse. There were guards everywhere. The bottles were very tricky to find here. I had to jump up and down in these alleys. I also had to avoid searchlights and gun toting dogs. Some of the clues were on top of giant dog statues and suspended on ropes and pulled up and down. Then I had to crouch down low to avoid being spotted by searchlights and hide behind panels to remain unseen after that I had to jump on shades and AC's to grab the bottles and get to a small balcony that led to a rundown apartment. After knocking the block off more guards, I jumped up to all the floors and collecting all the bottles, I found the vault on the top floor.

"I could've broken this code in my sleep!" Bentley gloated as I opened the vault. The pages I found were from Sir Andrew Cooper and the other was from Lady Elizabeth Vulpez. Andrew was able to make fake replica's of himself and Elizabeth was able to turn them into explosives that went off whenever someone touches it.

"That will really come in handy!" I exclaimed as I sneaked across the planks and swiped the key.

"That's all 7 keys! Time to pay Muggshot a visit." I said to myself. I quickly went back to the locked wall and used the keys. The wall swung to reveal the lever. After I pulled it, the giant head's mouth opened up and a large stair case that looked like a tongue. I groaned but went inside. The elevator went up quickly and I ran straight into the penthouse, where Muggshot sat on a throne, glaring at me.

"WHAT?! My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dude running around cracking skulls and… and this is it?! You're the monkey wrench in my operation?! Some scrawny rat with a stick! Hey, wait a second, I've seen that stick before." He muttered to himself.

"Maybe when my father knocked my block off with it before Regina's mom did the same." I said with a smirk.

"You're father? Wow, you're a Cooper? And Regina, is that the Vulpez Chick's name? You know those Thingus Raccomagoocus and Fockus had a lot of nice pictures but way too many big words!" He said, mocking mine and Regina's family treasures.

"So you don't mind just handing them over?" I asked sarcastically knowing I will have to fight him.

"What are you kiddin'?! You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint, and keep that chick away from me; I feel transgressed and violated! LET'S ROCK!" He growled out before stomping to the center. A gate sealed us in with crystals and mirrors all over the place. The sun was shining through the mirror, but not hitting us. Interesting. I tried smacking Muggshot, but he made my cane vibrate which caused him to laugh at me.

"Sly, try hitting those mirrors. That should redirect the sunlight to your advantage." Bentley instructed. I nodded before running away from him. Luckily I knew when to jump because before he shoots, he growled at me. I managed to hit all 8 mirrors which caused the sunlight to hit his guns and light him up as well with a painful yell.

"AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL GUN IS DESTROYED! Good thing I got a spare upstairs." He said before taking an elevator to the next floor.

"Get back here!" I shouted before I took the other elevator up. There were more mirrors but there were also gaps on the floor. I must've made him mad because he started chasing me faster than before. I really had to be quick this time. He managed to hit me once causing me to lose my charm.

"Ha, gotcha pipsqueak!" He laughed out. I swear he was nothing but a big bully. I managed to get all the mirrors and fried him. He screamed in pain, slammed his guns down with a growl and rode the elevator to the top of the chandelier.

"Nowhere to run now, Mugsy!" I said with a smirk. He growled at the insult to his name and started shooting at me again. I had to ninja jump to get to the 6 mirrors that surrounded the large crystal he was standing on. Sure enough, the crystal lit him up like a firework and he fall right back down to the bottom floor.

"This is impossible! A little pipsqueak like you, beating a big strong bruiser like me? IT AIN'T RIGHT! If you want all of that stupid picture book and you're little sweetheart's book as well, you're gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby. And believe you me, you don't wanna be you! And that Chick will not be able to hide forever! WE WILL GET HER FOR THE BOSS!" He shouted before passing out.

Just like Raleigh, Muggshot's safe was under his throne. His section of the Thievius Raccoonus and Foxus held details about mine and Regina's gun-slinging ancestors, Tennessee Kid Cooper and Leila Vulpez. Their specialties were Tennessee's rail walk and Leila's rail-slide. Both were moves perfected through a life time of theft in the old west. Once again, the photos of the 2 showed Leila being held in Tennessee's arms like that of a lover or mate. Sure enough, both sections stated that the two of them were soulmates and madly in love with each other.

This is the second time I've come across this. It's not making sense at all. Something must've happened to our ancestors to split them up, but then they should've died out. I have no idea what is going on, but I'm going to find out.

Getting out of town proved to be a little more challenging than getting in. While Carmelita and the other's were looking around for evidence, Regina went up to the penthouse and found Muggshot. When he came to, he started yelling at her.

"YOU! YOU'RE THAT COP HAG THAT'S BEEN SNOOPING AROUND! Regina Vulpez! Who knew you would end up a cop! That stupid raccoon soul mate of yours may have given me a beatin' but it's nothing compared to what the boss will do to you when he catches you!" He shouted before he passed out again. I looked over and saw Regina frozen in her stance, then everything faded from view.

I shook my head to see a small little fox girl beside me in a closet. She had tears in her eyes as she looked out and saw the most terrible thing. A pair of adult foxes were on the floor with blood pouring out of their bodies. I looked down to see the little girl clutching something around her neck while taking a deep breath. I didn't hear what she whispered, but before I could move she barged out of the closet and tried to run past the group of people that were standing around the dead foxes. Before she got to the door, a metal bird came in front of her and smacked her with its wing. It threw her into the wall and she passed out cold. Next thing I knew, everything went all white.

I shook my head to find myself staring at a pair of combat boots. I looked up to see Regina staring down at me with her paw out to help me up.

"Are you ok, Sly?" She asked. I nodded as she pulled me up.

"Yea, I just thought I saw something. You're not going to arrest me, are you?" I asked, nervously while messing with my cane. To my shock, she shook her head.

"I'm true to my word, Sly. You helped me, so I'm paying off my debt by letting you escape! You best get out of here before my sister comes." She said pointing to the open window. I smirked at her and before she could do anything, I kissed her cheek and then scrammed out of there.

* * *

(Regina POV)

I froze as soon as I felt Sly's lips on my cheek. I slowly placed my paw on said cheek as the heat in my heart increased to a raging flame!

"_Hermana!"_ I heard Carmelita shout as she ran to me. "Where's Cooper?" I sighed and looked back at the unconscious bulldog at my feet.

"He got away, but his cards led me to Muggshot! He called me Regina Vulpez, just like before in Wales! What is going on, Carmelita?" I finished with a growl. She sighed and didn't answer me. I shook my head in disappointment and left her to book the criminal on her own. Serves her right! I deserve to know what is going on! As I got back to my car, I found a beautiful red rose on the hood with Sly's card on it. There was a note on it that said "You'll know everything soon". I smiled and smelled the rose. That Ringtail is making me feel something that feels very familiar. I only hope I find out the reason for the way I am feeling when I am around him.

* * *

(Sly POV)

As I watched Regina drive away, my heart beats faster. I've gotten closer to her and now I can tell she's starting to feel it. The bond is getting stronger and stronger the closer I get to her. Soon our soulmate bond will be fully awaken and I will have her by my side where she belongs.

Murray's van drove up and I climbed in. We drove off and took some time off in Hollywood. Of course I couldn't resist and stole the Hollywood Stars. It was fun and all, but I still had some more sections to take back, 3 more members to take down, and a soulmate that I need to get back. This was just the beginning!

* * *

**There you have it! Another level is completed. Next Stop: Vicious Voodoo! OOOOH I am excited. So send your reviews in if you want to keep going!**

**Love Ya'll**


	6. Vicious Voodoo: Part 1

**Hello my fine readers! I present to you, Vicious Voodoo part 1. I've got some new ideas on how to twist this up and I hope you like it.**

**I know some of you are getting confused about the Coopers and the Vulpez' being soulmates, but the answers will be revealed soon. Just keep reading to find out.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez and any unknown characters are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sly POV)

After getting back to the hideout, Bentley immediately began his computer worked. We were all interested in what Muggshot said about wanting to capture Regina for the boss; what purpose did she and her ancestors served; and what caused mine and Regina's ancestors to split up if they were soulmates. I decided to talk to Bentley about the vision I had after Regina busted Muggshot.

"Hey Bentley, you know a lot about soulmate bonds right?" I asked. He looked over his computer and right at me.

"Sure do, Sly. After you told me about your bond with Regina I did all the research I could find about them. Why do you ask?"

"After I took down Muggshot, Regina showed up and then I had a vision. I was standing next to a little fox girl. She was hiding in a closet and she watched 2 adult foxes get murdered. She tried to get away but a metal bird smacked her into the wall and she passed out. Then everything went white. Next thing I knew, I was back at the Penthouse with Muggshot and Regina." I explained. Rubbing my chest, it felt like my heart was hurting. "I think it was Regina's memory of the night her parents were murdered".

Bentley rubbed his chin in thought and then looked up at me with sadness.

"It sounds like the bond is getting stronger by the day, Sly. Since your heart and mind is linked to Regina's, you must've gotten sucked into a forgotten memory that Regina received. Whatever this purpose is, the leader of the Fiendish Five must've needed Regina alive and older to accomplish it. Take a look at what I've found." Bentley said as I looked over his shoulder. "I've done some digging into Vulpez history and all the deaths were the exact same: their hearts were ripped out of their chests, after they had children!" Bentley exclaimed, looking slightly pale.

"Just like Regina's mom!" I growled out with tears flooding my eyes. My soulmate had to watch her own mother's heart get ripped out of her chest! She didn't deserve that! "But why did the leader need the Mrs. Vulpez's heart; who killed the Vulpez ancestors in the exact same way; and why?" I asked as I paced furiously in front of Bentley's desk.

"I don't know, Sly. But one thing's for sure. There has got to be a connection between what we know so far, there is just a missing link. And Sly, Regina is the only Vulpez left, if we don't stop all of the Fiendish Five, their leader will be going after her! We've got to keep going if we're going to stop them and protect her!" Bentley warned. I froze in fear at the thought of Regina lying on the ground with a hole in her chest. That fear turned into determination.

"Muggshot said that someone named Mz. Ruby is in Haiti." I said. Bentley nodded his head and shut down his computer.

"I'll bet she's the third member we need to take down. The sooner we can take her down, the closer we get to finishing them off and keeping Regina safe from the leader. I've plotted a route that will get us to Haiti." Bentley said as he approached the van. I nodded and grabbed my cane.

"Then let's get going!" I exclaimed as I headed over to Murray who was jamming to music. He did the split gave me a thumbs-up and then continued dancing. I rolled my eyes and yanked his headset off his ears.

"What the…!" Murray shouted.

"Let's go, Murray!" I exclaimed as I climbed into the van. Murray groaned out and then got into the driver's seat and we were off.

According to the case file, Mz. Ruby was an Infamous Ruby Priestess and the third member of the Fiendish Five. Born into a family of mystics, other children found her scary. Teaching herself to some of the undead, provided what few friends she had. A career in crime allowed an adult Mz. Ruby to punish the world for fearing her as a child. As Chief Mystic for the Fiendish Five, her powers allowed them to break the laws of man and nature at the same time, and her powers are how they tracked down Regina's family. Despite the whirlwind success of her youth, she managed to slip into obscurity. Last known sighting, claimed she hid out of civilization, deep in the Haitian Jungle.

Murray drove through the thick trees and pulled a U-turn so I could jump out and into the dark jungle. It was very dark and creepy here. I knew I had to keep on my toes. I jumped on a floating land mass, collected the bottle and then jumped to the other side where a giant mosquito tried to attack me. I jumped away from its long nose and smacked him away from me. Suddenly, Bentley contacted me on the BUC.

"Sorry Sly, but this is one mission you will have to accomplish without me!" Bentley exclaimed.

"You don't believe in ghosts, do you?!" I commented with a smirk on my face.

"Sure I do, my paranormal scanner has picked up verifiable activity. But that's not the problem, this swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria!" Bentley complained.

"Ugh! Suck it up Bentley, we've got work to do!" I said shaking my head.

"Well alright then. Don't forget to use the moves you got from Muggshot's sections of the Thievius Raccoonus and Thievius Foxus."

"You mean Tennessee Kid Cooper's Raccoon Rail Walk?" I asked.

"The roots and vines around here are perfect for that. All you gotta do, is…"

"Jump and spin to land on branches and vines"

"Especially where you see where the bark has been worn away. And where it's super slick from icky slime and moss, you'll rail slide like a skater grinding pipe." Bentley finished explaining.

"I'm liking it!" I said before I hung up. Taking a deep, I jumped and spun around in a circle, landing on the branch with perfect balance.

"Alright!" I exclaimed as I walked steadily across to a floating mass with a statue on it with a slimy vine suspended above my head. While trying to figure out how to get up there, I noticed a toadstool beside me. Testing it out I noticed how bouncy it was. Getting an idea, I used it to bounce up to the top of the statue to grab the clue up there and then jumped over to the vine. I felt the slime under my feet. As gross as it was, I was able to slide down the vine while collecting bottles on the way. At the end were a couple of flat tree tops which I jumped on. Right after I jumped over to the other flat top, a giant ugly spider came into view, his pincers were dribbling with either saliva or venom. Just before he could bite me, I smacked him to pieces with my cane.

"Ew! I hate spiders!" I said quietly, before I continued on. More vines came into view. Even though the slime was seeping in through my shoes, this was fun. After killing more mosquitoes, collecting more clues and sliding down more vines, I came to cave. As I walked through the cave I saw something strange, it looked like a tree on the inside of this cave. I tried to sneak quietly but suddenly the tree came to life.

"WHOA!" I shouted as I jumped back. That thing just scared the fur off of me! I whacked it only causing the monster to come apart. I then had to whack the body and the head to get rid of it.

"Man, what the heck was that?!" I exclaimed as I got to the end where a branch was. I ran on it to the top of the cave, where two more of those monsters lay sleeping. Thinking quick, I put together a decoy and threw it in front of them. Just as I was hoping for, they came alive and attacked the decoy, causing it to explode and both of the monsters were history.

"Thank you Andrew and Elizabeth!" I said in relief. After collecting all the bottles up here I jumped down to a large gate where a rat was standing guard with a green glowing orb in his hand. Sneaking around the guard was easy. I was able to get around him and then take them out. The path from the gate led to a compound with a bunch of guards walking around. The treasure key was on a pedestal with what looked like a purple force field surrounding it. And at the other end was a gate that looked like a winged beast and it was locked. Not knowing what to do, I contacted Bentley.

"That's Mz. Ruby's lair. To get in, you'll need that key on top of the tiki pedestal in the guard compound. There's a bad mojo force field protecting it, so you'll have to destroy all five of the purple candles surrounding it." Bentley explained.

"No problem." I said, but before I could hang up, Bentley stopped me.

"Don't get cocky, or you'll end up with your head shrunk to the size of a pea. You've got to get past those voodoo guards. And I'm warning you, they're mean and they work like a team." Bentley warned.

"So do we, buddy!" I said before hanging up. I had to be real careful when destroying these candles. While avoiding them, I overheard something that really caught my attention.

"Hey Nigel, who's on ghost duty this week?"

"Probably that new guy, better him than me!"

"Yeah, the other ghosts are good, but those 2 fox ghosts really give me a headache. They are always yapping about how boss lady took them away from their little girl."

"That's not the worst of it. I heard that they possessed Brian and said someone named Sly Cooper is going to make us pay for what boss lady and her partners did, and then made him stab himself!"

"Man, those two are real angry! They refuse to obey boss lady!"

"She should just get rid of them!"

"Agreed!"

I growled lowly at this and quickly destroyed all the candles, causing all the guards to die all at once.

"Bentley did you get all that?" I exclaimed as I got the key and placed it in my pack.

"I sure did, Sly. It sounds like Mz. Ruby somehow captured the ghosts of Regina's parents! Maybe to use them as bait to trap her." Bentley explained.

"That means Mz. Ruby doesn't know Regina has Amnesia. I got to find them and set them free. They could help us here. Plus they should've moved on years ago."

"I'll keep my scanner operational in case they try to contact me." Bentley said before I hung up. After grabbing the key, I collected all the remaining bottles and found the safe on a small mass next to the compound. The pages in this vault were written by Kelle McCooper and Stephan McVulpez. Kelle was able to electrify the Rolling Raccoon and Stephan was able to steal energy from enemies when he rolled into them. After leaving my mark, I ran over to the locked gate; used the key to open it and barged through. I ran up to see a giant crocodile skull up high. Bentley then rang me up.

"My paranormal scanner is maxing out on that structure!"

"A reading like that could only be coming off of Mz. Ruby herself!" I said confidently.

"I think you're right, Sly. If you want a crack at Mz. Ruby, you'll have to find a way inside that skull temple." Bentley explained. I nodded and hung up. I slid down a vine down to the area in front of the temple, when all of a sudden, Mz. Ruby's voice came through.

"Wake up, you lazy bags of swamp gas! The voodoo vibe is big tonight. Let's take advantage of this powerful mojo and step up production! Keep piling those shiny bones into the seep! We'll have an army of ghosts by morning to help us search for the Vulpez Girl, and then take over Mexico by the end of the week! You hear that, voodoo children? Our family is about to grow Grow GROOOOOOOW!" She finished with an evil cackle. After she finished, I took a look around to find all the marked locations I could reach. Every bone in my body was telling me to start with the one that was above me. I had to sneak around a fence to get past the guard there and take him out.

The marker led me down a dark path through a cave blocked off by branches. After whacking through, a beaver like ghost tried to attack me. Without thinking, I whacked it with my cane, causing it to disappear. After I slid down a branch and collected a couple of bottles, Bentley called.

"Sly, you'd better be on your guard here! My paranormal scanner is showing this place is really haunted. Wait a minute, I'm picking up something here. It sounds like Morse Code. It's an SOS! I bet its Regina's parents! Keep an eye out for them!" Bentley said before hanging up. I nodded before taking out one of those tree monsters.

"Geez, I really hate those things!" I said to myself. Suddenly, a tombstone rose from the ground and ghosts started to come at me with an evil look in their glowing eyes.

"Uh oh!" I groaned out, before I continuously whacked the ghosts away. I didn't notice that I smashed the tombstone, until Bentley called me.

"Now that was very interesting. When you smashed that tombstone, the ghosts stopped coming. It must be some kind of ghost generator. Maybe if you smashed them all, you'll be safe." He said. I nodded before he disconnected. _Sounds like a plan._ I had to kill more of those tree monsters and mosquitoes while keeping an eye out for more clues. It was a bit difficult because the further I went, the darker it got. It was so dark that I didn't see a monster come alive. All I felt was the ground shaking and all I saw was a pair of glowing eyes glaring at me. I glared back before I killed it. The next cave was formed into a Gator's mouth with fire eyes. I had to smack more ghosts while smashing my way through more branches. After smashing the tombstone I looked down to see the coast was clear. I should've known better, for after I jumped down using torches after they went out and when I landed, the ground shook beneath my feet and 6 or 7 tombstones surrounded me with ghosts coming out at me from all directions. I ducked down, covered my head and waited for the worst. Suddenly two ghosts appeared out of nowhere and started battling the ghosts. While they were distracted, I managed to destroy all the tombstones. While catching my breath, I tried to get a good look at the two spirits that helped me. From what I could tell, they were both foxes and male and female.

"THAT STUPID WITCH! DOESN'T SHE KNOW HOW TO PLAY FAIR!" The female ghost growled out, her eyes glowing red with fury. The male ghost put his paw on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Sarah. She will get her comeuppance. Sly here, will make sure of it." He said as they both glanced down at me with what looked like a smile on their faces. That's when I realized who they were.

"Aunt Sarah? Uncle John?" I asked as I lowered my cane. The smile on my Godparents' faces grew as they floated closer to me.

"Didn't think you would recognize your own Godmother!" Aunt Sarah said with a paw on her hip and a smirk.

"Well you're not exactly all there, these days Aunt Sarah." I said with a smirk back at her.

"Heh, wise guy! Just like your father!" Uncle John said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I thought you crossed over years ago"

"We did, but then something dragged us back. Imagine our surprise when we appeared before that gator witch!" Uncle John said.

"Bentley and I think Mz. Ruby trapped you and plans to use you as bait to trap Regina!"

"NO! That wretched metal feathered monster is not getting my little girl!" Sarah growled out, her eyes glowing red again.

"So that metal bird is the leader, what does he want with her?" I asked. Sarah looked at me in shock.

"How do you know about that? You weren't there that night!"

"Um, I found Regina, but she has Amnesia! I saw in her head the night you were killed! It was terrible. I saw you with a hole in your chest." I said with shivers running up my spine. Sarah smiled sadly at me.

"I know what my darling has gone through, Sly. We've been watching over her from the beginning until we were captured. Your bond is surfacing and growing stronger. Only your love for her, can bring her back to you." John stated as he held his wife's spirit in his arms. I nodded.

"But what is he after that she has?" I asked. Sarah sighed and glided down to me and placed her paw on my shoulder.

"Listen to me, the Vulpez's weren't just great master thieves like your ancestors and your father. We were gifted at birth with something that was extremely desired." She stated with fear in her glowing yellow eyes.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Eternal Youth. Every Vulpez that's ever been had the ability to remain ageless at will. But none of them used it. Not since they met the Coopers."

"So the Vulpez's and the Cooper's were really soulmates! But what happened?"

"No one knows, Sly. All I know is that one day, I was madly in love with your father and we were planning our life together. But the next day, he met your mother, fell in love with her, and broke my heart. I used my ageless ability to save myself until I met your godfather and he took your father's place in my heart. We had no idea what happened, but after we found out that you and Regina were to be born, we became best friends again." Sarah said sadly as she tearlessly sobbed in Uncle John's arms.

"So something broke apart the Vulpez' and the Cooper's through time and now Regina is in danger because of an ability that bird wants that requires him taking her heart?" I summarized. They both nodded.

"I don't know how he plans to get Regina's gift with her heart, but he's not touching her. I won't let him!" I growled out as I clenched my cane in my fist. The two of them gleamed down at me with pride.

"Let's get going, kiddo. We've been stuck here for too long." Uncle John said. I nodded and the glided beside me as I climbed up and avoided lasers to get to the top of the cave.

"Sly, we'll help you as much as we can, just promise us you'll make that witch pay!"  
"And find our little girl!" They both said.

"You have my word. Mz. Ruby will pay for everything and I will find Regina, I swear on my life." I declared with my hand on my heart. They nodded and floated away. I followed them and they were a huge help. They took care of all the ghosts while I smashed all the tombstones. After seeing it was safe, I went back and collected the remaining clues and found the safe blocked by branches. After reaching the safe, Bentley felt less confident as he gave me the code. Lucky for him it was correct. Aunt Sarah and Uncle John appeared and looked over my shoulders as I read the pages.

"Hey! It's my cousin Bethany Vulpez' and Bruce O'Coop's notes. Those two were really tech saavy. They were able to hack into rosters and find some personal information about their enemies to use against them." Sarah said as she looked at the female fox in the picture.

"So those bastards did steal your book, dear! Looks like Sly has been restoring it for Regina." I nodded as I left my mark.

"Yea, while recovering the Thievius Raccoonus, I've been finding sections and pages from your book as well. I'm going to give it to Regina when I get her back." I explained, leaving out the fact that I've been using some of their moves, not knowing whether or not they would appreciate it. She nodded and we left as soon as I grabbed the key.

"Ah, we're finally out of there!" Uncle John said.

"You need more treasure keys to get at Ruby. We'll look around and see if we can find more for you." Sarah said before they flew away. I took a break and decided to call Bentley.

"Bentley, did you get all that was said back there?" I asked as I sat down.

"I sure did, Sly. It sounds like some kind of ritual needed to be performed to steal the Vulpez' eternal youth, and their hearts were the key. I'm gonna have to do more research about evil rituals and get back to you on it. As for the splitting up between the Vulpez' and the Cooper's, I'll need to do more research into the bird leader. I'll find whatever I can. In the meantime you still have some keys to collect. Mr. and Mrs. Vulpez won't be able to do the collecting for you." Bentley said before he hung up. I nodded and then went to the next closest marker which I had to climb on some bones to get over the water to. I followed the cave to a lake with a bunch of piranhas swimming around.

"Sly, the only way to open up that voodoo gate is by lighting all 25 tiki torches with the flame thrower on your swamp skiff. The steering is very simple. The only thing is you need fuel for the flame thrower. And the only source of oil are the piranhas you see swimming around. Run them over with your swamp skiff. One fish fuels one shot. You only have two minutes." Bentley warned me on my BUC.

"Well that's just great!" I grumbled out before climbing on and taking off. Looking at the gauge, I saw that I could only take five shots at a time. This was tricky. I had to chase down 5 piranhas in order to get 5 shots and then fire at the torches to light them up. An alarm started to sound off and I looked at the timer on the skiff to see that I only had 15 seconds left. I managed to get all torches lit with one second to spare and the gate opened up. Full of relief, I drove through, docked the skiff and grabbed the key before making my escape.

The last marker I could reach was across the water again and I had to slide down a vine to get to it. The path led me to a huge and scary looking gate.

"What's with this industrial strength voodoo gate? Mz. Ruby must really be trying to keep something out!" Bentley asked.

"Not really, turtle! She's actually trying to keep something locked in!" Aunt Sarah exclaimed as she and John appeared beside me.

"Hey, are you here to help me get the key here?" I asked them. Sadly they shook their heads.

"Sorry Sly, but we can't take the risk. This is the lair of Mz. Ruby's pet. She created it to eternally punish disobedient ghosts by feeding them to it!" Sarah said before they flew away.

"Be careful to not get eaten, kid!" John shouted. I rolled my eyes and climbed my way up to the other side of the gate and collected bottles along the way. On the other side was a massive lake, whatever kind of pet Mz. Ruby had in here has to be gigantic. I slid down more vines and collected all the bottles in my reach before I was attacked by more spiders and mosquitoes. I had to run on branches floating in the water when Bentley's voice rang in my ear as I saw a huge wave move under me and felt something slimy under my feet that just about knocked me into the water.

"These walls are making me! Whoa, did you see those reeds move? There's something huge under there! You better get going!" Bentley whimpered out.

"What the hell is in here?!" I asked myself before I landed in front of a bone wall. Suddenly just as soon as I jumped onto a branch, a large crash and a ferocious roar sounded off behind me. I looked behind to see a giant, yellow, eel chomping his way towards me.

"YIKES!" I shouted as I ran to try and get away from it. Its disgusting breath felt hot on my tail several times. While trying to escape the beast, I collected all the bottles I could. A shadow covered me and I looked up to see it diving down at me with its mouth wide open. I managed to get on top of a platform before it could swallow me whole. While trying to catch my breath, my legs crumbled and I fell to the ground. After calming down I ran on a branch to the vault.

"I had to overcome some personal demons to get the answer to this one, so it better be worth it!" Bentley grumbled as I opened it. Finally I found Mz. Ruby's blueprints. I definitely needed this with how challenging the areas were. After grabbing the key, I got the heck out of there.

I looked around hoping to see Uncle John and Aunt Sarah anywhere, but they were nowhere to be found. I hope nothing has happened to them. I made my way over to a gate that was locked down thrice. Shoving the keys I collected into the lock, the gate swung wide open the let out that hideous eel monster. It let out a ferocious roar and jumped over the lands and into water and crashed through a gate and then went back into it's home.

"Well, at least that thing is useful! Glad I never have to see it again!" I mumbled as I made my way through the open path ready for the next set of challenges that will bring me closer to Mz. Ruby and the punishment she deserves.

* * *

**How was that for a twist-up?! After playing this level recently, the idea just popped into my head. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Expect the second half in the near future.**

**Bye for now!**


	7. Vicious Voodoo: Part 2

**Hello my fine readers! I present to you, Vicious Voodoo part 2. I really like how this story is turning out and I hope you are too.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez, and any unknown characters are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sly POV)

After that snake monster went back into its lair, I ran through the opening it created. Some sort of mixer was in the water and guards were standing on it, throwing bones into the water as the contraption mixed it up. Looking up, I saw a cauldron lid suspended and locked down with 7 locks. _Looks like I found my next target. _Bentley rang up, right on schedule.

"Looks like some kind of giant voodoo egg beater, to stir up that unsanitary mess!" Bentley exclaimed. I nodded and zoomed in on the cauldron's lid.

"If I can unlock the cauldron's lid, I might be able to thrash their production and build up enough steam pressure to get launched up to Ruby's Skull Temple." I said as I tried to build my own plan, impressing Bentley. "By the way, have you heard from Mr. and Mrs. Vulpez? I'm a little worried about them."

"No I haven't Sly. They might have been reported to Mz. Ruby and she's probably holding them prisoner." Bentley said worried. I clenched my teeth in fury. They are Regina's parents, and they need to be released so they can go back to heaven.

"I'm hoping that by stopping Mz. Ruby, Regina's parents will be free to return to heaven." I said.

"Since Mz. Ruby is the one that captured them, by stopping her, it should break her spell and release them. As for your plan, it sounds good. I would suggest moving in the shadows made by the mask so the guards won't see you." Bentley explained before hanging up. I took a deep breath so I can focus. There was a lot more riding on this mission now than before. There's absolutely no way I'm going to allow my godparents to suffer for eternity under that witch's torture. Waiting until a mask came close I landed on a branch and ran in front of the mask until I came to a cave entrance.

After smacking through branches, a disgusting green waterfall came into view. Just before I was about to lose my lunch at the sight of bones and body parts falling with the water, Bentley's voice came crying through my ear.

"OH MY GAWD! A green waterfall overflowing with bones and body parts! I'm telling you the health department is going to come down big time on this dump!" Bentley exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his statement and pressed on. A couple of guards stood on a platform shining a light on the green water. Just before I tried to jump up there, I noticed the edges being blocked off with logs with thorns on them. Thinking differently I noticed bones sneaking underneath the platforms and quickly climbed on. After sneaking past the guards, I came to a bunch of floating platforms. Suddenly, just before I could take a single step, a creep took off his head and threw it. It was on fire as it hurled towards me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I jumped away from the fiery head. "Ok, that's a little creepy." I said as he continued throwing his head at me. While trying not to let my tail catch fire I saw that the pathway was protected by a familiar force field. I looked around and sure enough, a purple candle stood at the front. I jumped over and smashed it. The thorned log flipped over to reveal a safe path that allowed me to get over and the goon put his head back on and flinched away from me. Smirking at him, I showed no mercy and knocked his block off.

"Heh, what a coward!" I said before I climbed up more bones to the top of a gator statue. Just as I landed on the claws of the statue, a spider tried to bite me but I smashed it easily. I then swung from branches to land in an area full of search lights. I had to be real careful here, because of the thorned logs and the wooden platforms were so weak, they broke off as soon as I landed on them. It took some doing, but I managed to get to the other side and took out the alarm and collected all the bottles I couldn't get. After collecting all the clues, I took out more guards and smashed open some safes that held more clues. Looking down over the edge, I saw I was right over the guards from before. Jumping down, I knocked them out and collected the clues on the platform. Unfortunately, I had to go all around again to get back to where I was, but at least I was able to collect all the bottles I've missed, thanks to Ruby's blueprints. After getting over to the waterfall on the platforms, I grabbed the rope and Ruby's voice came through.

"Hey there, Sly Cooper! That's right, I know you're here! I've seen it in the stars, it's all over my tea leaves! I'm in your mind, raccoon! I know your game! You better run for it, or me and my voodoo children are gonna size you up, for an eternity of assaulted servitude! As for the Vulpez's, for leaving their prison, I'm gonna make sure they follow my orders and capture their own little girl so I can put her soul through eternal suffering!" She said with an evil cackle. I glared at this and clenched my cane in my fist.

"THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" I shouted as I made my way to the top of the waterfall. I couldn't get past the glowing force field so I snuck around and collected more clues as I made my way past the gap. On the other side was more platforms with tons of security.

"Look at all the security! This must be the source of all the disgusting green soup!" Bentley exclaimed in my ear. I really had to hold it in as he called it "Soup". That was really nasty. The way was blocked by another force field and more candles stood around. As if right on schedule, another creep started throwing his head at me and this time I had to avoid the searchlights too. After smashing the horn, I smashed 4 purple candles and revealed the path. Showing no mercy, I took out the goon and continued on. After collecting more bottles and taking out one last guard, I slid on a slimy vine down to the vault and the last bottles.

"These codes are nothing before my righteous analytical ability!" Bentley gloated as I opened the vault.

"Glad your confidence is through the roof pal!" I said as I grabbed the pages inside. It looks like my ancestor, Mathew De La Coopeur was able to slow down time whenever he wanted. And Regina's ancestor, Isabelle De La Vulpez was able to stop time completely and then resume it with a snap of her fingers, allowing her to make easy getaways.

"That's really cool, Sly! Regina's ancestors were really talented like yours!" Bentley said as I left my mark.

"It looks like along with their ageless abilities, they each had a gift of their own. I wonder what Regina's gift is?" I asked as I slid down the vine.

"I don't know Sly, but whatever it is, it's got to be powerful." Bentley said as the treasure key came in to view. I smashed the pedestal and tossed the key into my pack.

"Awesome 5 down 2 to go" I said as I left the cave, glad to get away from that disgusting waterfall. Taking a breather, I waited until a mask came into view and ran on the branch and stopped at a curious looking vehicle. I climbed on and entered the cave.

I came to a rickety boat as Bentley's voice came on.

"That vehicle seems to be outfitted with some sort of high energy cannon. There's a trigger to fire it. You also should be able to shoot in one direction while moving in another." I found the trigger and held it down. The cannon fired quickly like a machine gun. While constantly firing, I boarded the boat and it began to move on its own. A glowing green torch came into view and ghosts flew at me from it. Thinking fast, I fired at the ghosts and took out the torch, stopping the ghosts from coming at me. Another torch was on my right but this time it was barricaded with stone. I had to constantly fire while moving away to avoid the ghosts and destroy the stone and torch. A skull throwing goon was on my left past the previous torch and was protected by stone. It was easy to kill him though. The boat docked and I got off and followed the path after destroying 2 more torches and avoiding more creepy ghosts. The path was blocked by more stone and another skull thrower. I quickly took him out, collected more coins, and got another lucky charm.

"I'm definitely going to need that here!" I exclaimed as 2 torches lit up and ghosts came out at me. This was getting really difficult. I managed to destroy the torches and vanquish the ghosts when another torch and a skull thrower blocked my path. First I took out the torch and then the goon. I followed the path as Bentley explained that all this muck was highly charged ectoplasm and could be the source of power for all these torches. The path took me to different roadblocks with more torches and goons. It was really difficult but I managed to break through to the chamber that housed the key in the air with 3 torches.

"Uh oh!" I exclaimed as the ghosts started to attack me. I finally managed to destroy the last torch after a bunch of close calls. The key floated down and I immediately grabbed it and bolted out of there! I immediately collapsed knowing that I was safe and away from all the ghosts.

"Whew! Am I glad to be out of there?!" I gasped out as I laid on the grass trying to still my rapidly beating heart. That was pretty scary in there! Gathering myself, I put my hat on and moved over to the nearby building, jumped on a toadstool, and went into what looked like a chicken coop.

"With all the hay and feathers in here, just looking at this place has got me breaking out in hives! But we've got no choice! That ghost up there contacted me on spectre-wave radio and said that before Mr. and Mrs. Vulpez got caught, they cut a deal with him. He's agreed to give us this key if you whack 50 chickens. He must need them for a huge pot of gumbo, but he's afraid of the bomb toting roosters. Be careful or they'll blow you to bits. Think you can handle it?" Bentley asked through my BUC.

"Look who you're talking to!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the coop. I ran around swinging my cane so I can whack all the chickens in my way. After getting about 15 chickens a whistle sounded off and I saw 2 roosters with bombs headed straight for me. I had to run to get away from them. I managed to get them to run into each other and make the bombs go off. With a chuckle I continued whacking more chickens. I managed to get all 50 chickens in under a minute and a half. As agreed the ghost floated the key down to me, saluted and left. I quickly grabbed the key and got out of there. Looking around I saw a platform close to the voodoo mixer. Getting an idea, I threw the keys into the locks while I was on the platform. Just as I had hoped, the cauldron lid dropped, knocking the guards into the goo. I jumped onto a spinning platform and then on top on the lid. It began to shake beneath me from the pressure and BOOM! I was shot off to the temple.

I landed on a stone tooth and looked around. In the distance was a female gator dressed as a gypsy with a jewel in her bellybutton and she looked like she was dancing on her bottom while off her feet. Beside her were 2 ghosts with glowing chains around their necks as they bowed their head in what looked like despair. It was then that I realized that they were Regina's parents. They raised their heads like they sensed I was here and their eyes widened. Mz. Ruby followed their glance and then glared at me.

"Hmmm, I could feel that Cooper vibe comin'. Most distastefully bad juju!" She growled out while yanking the glowing chains. I glared at the way she was treating my godparents. She was going to pay for this.

"Yeah, well you give me the creeps too, lady! Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighborly pastime. Not to mention pulling my soulmates parents from the afterlife to lure her to you. Which is not going to work FYI!" I mocked her. She just chuckled as she continued to dance on her hind while jingling the chains.

"Haha! Oh Sly, I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah! I only gave these Vulpez pests, what they deserved! They kept their little brat away from us, so I am giving them a proper punishment! And if jaws need to flap, THEN LET THEM FLLLAAAAP! See you in the next world, Sly Cooper!" She said. Just as soon as she finished, the roof of the temple started moving up and down, like the gator was chomping down. I had to jump on the sharp teeth but avoid getting crushed from above. I got closer to her and she got on her feet and started smacking her tail on the ground creating a tremor. I smacked her and then tried to snatch the chains away from her but she disappeared along with John and Sarah.

"Come back here! You can't run away forever!" I shouted at her.

"Quite true, quite true! Why don't I have my servant, Chumley escort you over here?"

"Uh huh, what's the catch?" I asked while folding my arms.

"Oh not much, just a little game I like to play with all my annoying guests! I want to see how well you pay attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you, if you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine! If not, YOU'LL GET ZAPPED HAHAHA!" She finished with an evil cackle.

"A little voodoo Simon Says, huh? Sounds easy enough." I said as I jumped on the back of a turtle. True to her word, she threw out her magic at me in specific patterns. I had to dodge them otherwise I would get zapped off the turtle. She then threw a spell at my feet which I jumped to avoid before smacking her. She again zapped away with Regina's parents. This time a bunch of pedestals came out of the water, which I had to jump on to avoid all the spells she throws.

"Come on, Sly!" Sarah said just before I smacked Ruby again and she fled. Now a giant mosquito was escorting me. I could tell that Ruby was getting nervous because her spells got faster and more complicated to follow. Finally the final blow knocked the priestess off her feet and on her stomach, causing her to drop the chains that vanished.

"You certainly got some rhythm raccoon, but it won't help you none if you fixing to go after the Panda King. He'll be the one to capture your little girlfriend! He's tough, with a capital T. If you go poking around his stronghold in China, you likely to get poked BACK!" She said with a growl, knowing she was defeated.

"Well, if he's like the rest of you, I think I'll manage" I said while breaking into her vault and then stashed the pages of mine and Regina's Ancestors Slytunkhamen and Vanai. Slytunkhamen was able to turn invisible to hide from corrupt pharaoh's and greedy noblemen. And Vanai was gifted with telekinesis, allowing her to just move her anything with her mind. My reading was interrupted when that sultry voice of my soulmate ran through.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE IN THIS VICINITY IS UNDER ARREST!" Regina shouted.

"Uh oh, Regina's here, I gotta hide." I said as I jumped up and hid in the ceiling as Regina's parents just watched as their daughter booked the evil witch.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

The evil priestess, Mz. Ruby laid unconscious on the ground. Looked like the Ringtail got to her before I did. Sure enough, a Cooper card laid at head feet. As I picked it up, a gentle voice reached my ears.

"Oh my little girl!"

I turned around and gasped as I saw two adult fox ghosts floating in front of me. Now that I'm taking a closer look, the female fox looked like me without the glowing golden eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked with a small ounce of fear in my voice.

"Sweetheart, we're your parents. John and Sarah Vulpez" The male fox said causing me to gasp and drop my shock pistol.

"No, my parents are Mario and Lucia Fox!" I exclaimed, doubting myself.

"No my darling, you are Regina Maria Vulpez. You don't remember because of that stupid bird that killed us and tried to get to you." Sarah Vulpez said as the two floated down to me. Tears flooded my eyes as I realized that everything was coming together. All the visions and dreams I've had, the Fiendish Five calling me "Vulpez". It was true, I was the lost Vulpez heir! But why wasn't I told this?

"You have grown beautifully, Regina." Sarah, my mom, said as she placed a paw on my cheek even though I couldn't feel it. Suddenly, my parents started to disappear.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried out as the tears poured out of my eyes while reaching out for them.

"We will always be with you sweetheart!" my mom said as she took my father's paw.

"Always, darling." He said before they left my sight. My heart crumbled as I fell to my knees and sobbed my heart out. Carmelita came up behind me and helped me up and escorted me to her car. I was in too much pain to yell at her for not telling me the truth. I didn't say anything as we drove off, not knowing that a certain ringtail watched the whole thing.

* * *

(Sly POV)

After the cops left with Mz. Ruby and her lackeys, I watched as Inspector Fox drove off with Regina. It broke my heart to see her crying like that, knowing that I couldn't comfort her like I needed to without the risk of getting caught. I knew Regina needed this. We were one step closer to getting back together and where we left off. I just needed to find a way to get her memory back without her sister arresting me. At least, Regina's parents can finally rest in peace, knowing that their daughter was safe with me. I made it back to the van and climbed in.

"I heard everything, and feel bad for Regina. She just found her parents only to lose them again."

"Yeah, it's not fair!"

The guys said. I nodded my head took a deep breath.

"Don't worry guys, the Fiendish Five will pay for this!" I said.

"YEAH!" Bentley and Murray exclaimed. We decided to take a break and enjoy the sunshine, before going back home to plot a way to our next target, The Panda King.

* * *

**That's the end of Vicious Voodoo! This story is almost over and I hope you are having fun reading it, as I have been writing it. I didn't know the names of Carmelita's parents so I just made them up. I'll try to post Fire in the Sky as soon as I can, just be patient with me.**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Fire in the Sky: Part 1

**Hello my fine readers! I present to you, Fire in the Sky Part 1. I apologize for the long wait but I hope this chapter is worth it.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**I would like to say thanks to ChaosDancer12 who provided me with some good ideas for Vulpez names and abilities.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez, and any unknown characters are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

* * *

(? POV)

Those idiotic fools! They couldn't capture a weak fox girl and take care of a meddling raccoon! Why do I even bother with these fools? True they helped me take out the Coopers and the Vulpez's so I can steal sweet Sarah's ageless ability, but they almost let her little brat escape if I didn't knock her out. I planned on keeping her prisoner until she was old enough for her ability to awaken, but those stupid cops took her away before I could.

For years that fox couple that took her, kept her hidden. It was as if they knew I would come for her! They were right. For years I have searched for her and came up empty. The more I searched, the angrier I got. Until I discovered that little Regina became a cop and started arresting my idiotic minions. It would appear that she lost her memory the night she tried to escape me. As she continued to arrest the other members and hunt down Sly Cooper, the more I realized she was close to regaining her memory.

This was absolutely splendid! Little Regina was the proper age and I could sense her ageless ability has indeed awoken. Now was the time to take her! The only problem is that Sly Cooper is trying to get close to her again as he was as a child. Hmm, maybe I could use this to my advantage! I could use little Regina to lure Sly into a trap and take him out. Then, Regina's heart will be mine! For it is the key to my immortality.

"Fine! I will do it myself!" I growled out before taking to the sky.

* * *

(Regina POV)

After seeing the spirits of my birth parents before they crossed over, I was full of different emotions: Pain, Heartache, sadness, but mostly anger! How could I not remember the people that gave birth to me? And why is Carmelita lying to me! I asked her countless times about everything and she tells me that she doesn't know! I can tell that she does and it hurts me and makes me mad that she refuses to tell me. It makes me wonder if I could trust her.

She ordered me to take leave so I can get my mind and emotions in control and took me back home. But I felt like a caged animal with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. So many thoughts flew around in my head. But all of them brought me to think about a certain ringtail. How is it that after years of chasing after him, he is able to bring down the walls I have built around my heart? Why do I feel like being by his side is where I belong, and why do I have the need to be around him like I wouldn't be able to live without him. Something is going on and Sly appears to be the key and knows about it. I knew then and there, that I couldn't just let my traitor of a sister have all the fun. I needed to get back out there, find Sly, and get the answers to all the questions I have. I suspect Sly will be heading to China to find the Panda King, so that is where I shall go too.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I woke up from my sleep with a long yawn. After getting back to the hideout I decided to catch up on some sleep, and as usual, my dreams were all about me and Regina. I only hope to make those dreams a reality one day. I left my room and saw Bentley at his computer as always while Murray was playing paddleball.

"Travel plans to China have all been worked out! So grab Murray and let's get going." Bentley said before climbing into the van. I nodded and walked over to Murray and just stared at him. He looked up at me.

"Ok, I'll stop; soon." He said before he continued playing. I rolled my eyes and snatched it out of hand.

"You'll stop now. We need to get going to China! Let's go." I said. He nodded and we were off.

The road trip gave me the time I needed to study up on the Panda King. Born penniless, he was fascinated by the fireworks rich noblemen set off every New Years. He spent a decade learning the art. But when he tried to offer his fireworks to the noblemen, they couldn't see past his shabby clothes and chased him away. Humiliated, the Panda King took revenge on those who shunned him, by using the very tools of his art for crime. The Fiendish Five recruited him as their demolition's expert and from then on, his fiery touch became feared worldwide. He's rumored to be perfecting some new firework technique, high in the unstable Kunlun Mountains of Western China.

We finally arrived in the mountains and Murray drifted around so I could jump out of the back. It was freezing outside and there was snow and ice everywhere. As soon as I passed under the archway an ape pole vaulted over to me and tried to smack me but I dodged and smacked him. Then I heard a loud 'WHOA' and looked to see a monkey trapped in a snowball rolling towards me. It came so fast that I didn't have time to dodge and got hit. The bigger monkey took the little one in its paws and tickled it like a mother would do to her child. I looked at them weirded out before smacking them. After taking out the guards, I went back and collected all the bottles I could find. Some were hidden behind trees so it was difficult to find them. I followed the narrow path to a cliff that showed a giant panda statue in the distance. Bentley then rang me up.

"Would you look at that, a fireworks show!" Bentley exclaimed with a smile before his smile immediately disappeared as we watched the firework hit a cliff, causing an avalanche to bury a village below in freezing snow.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful! That poor village just got buried in freezing snow!" Bentley shouted in shock.

"The rocket came from that giant statue, and you can bet the Panda King lit the fuse! I gotta find my way up there fast, before that lunatic squashes another town!" I growled out before hanging up, feeling more determined than ever to stop that pyromaniac. After swinging from a hook to the ledge, I had to avoid more snowball monkeys while running up the path. It was difficult because they were coming from around corners. I managed to get to the end and smacked the giant monkey to stop him from sending more snowballs my way. I then came to suspended bridges that were high above where I started. I gulped and moved carefully so I didn't fall. There was no way I would be able to survive that fall. I swung over to a ledge that had a gate. I tried to jump through the hole but it was too small. I looked around and saw a small ledge that I had to slide across. Just before I could take a step, the sound of something breaking reached my ears. I looked up to see icicles growing quickly and then falling down, smashing on the ledge I had to walk on.

"Oh great, I better be careful and move quickly." I said to myself. I looked up and moved as soon as an icicle fell and broke. I got around to the other side of the gate, but another ledge came into view that I had to slide across. Thankfully the falling snow alerts me when an icicle was about to fall. After some close calls, I made it to a field where two monkeys sent snowballs up and down hills and right at me. I managed to avoid them and got rid of both monkeys. I followed the path to a dead end. I stopped to think when I saw a rocket aiming at a barricaded archway. Getting an idea, I lit the fuse and sure enough, it broke the archway and made a bridge for me. I ran across and jumped on a springy tapestry to a tower guarded by light holding monkey guards. Getting an idea, I used Slytunkhamen's invisibility technique and sure enough, the light shined on me and the guard didn't see me. As soon as he turned his back, I let him have it. There was another ledge but this time, the guards were shining their lights below on that ledge. Thankfully there was cover for me to take. Just before the light shined on me. I stopped under the shade and wrapped my tail around my legs so he didn't see me. I had to do this to avoid 3 guards. I made it to a ramp that led to 3 rockets. Smirking, I lit the fuse and they crashed into the guards, killing them on impact. I ran to the other end of the room and lit 2 more rockets. One smashed into the drawbridge, lowering it. And the other one smashed into the floor behind me. I jumped into the hole to find the vault. I counted all the clues only to find I had 14 and I needed 30. I sighed and left the tower and crossed the drawbridge. Dead ahead was the entrance to the Panda King's stronghold but it was locked down. After smashing some small safes and collecting more clues, Bentley called right on schedule.

"You can't get through the security gate without one of the Panda King's treasure keys. There's one over there, but it's heavily guarded!" Bentley warned me as I looked over to a field full of guards and bushes and spotted the key.

"One key, coming up!" I said. Lucky for me, I was able to use my ancestor's invisibility technique, so taking out all the guards was a breeze. After grabbing the key I collected all the clues in the area and finally got the last one.

"I got a real headache figuring this one out!" Bentley complained in my ear as I entered the code he gave me. Awesome! More pages from my Thievius Raccoonus and Regina's Thievius Foxus. It looks like Huckleberry Cooper enhanced the invisibility technique by being able to move while invisible. And Kai Vulpez had a lock picking technique, which allowed her to pick any lock in existence. Man that would be very useful. After leaving my card, I headed back to the gate and used the key to unlock it and continued on my way.

I swung on a hook and snuck around a ledge and smacked a guard into the snow below. After climbing onto the roof, I called Bentley to get a plan going.

"Nice job breaking into the Panda King's compound. I think I figured out a way to get to the top of that giant statue. But unfortunately it's obstructed by this reinforced ceiling hatch." Bentley explained.

"No problem, they seem to have plenty of firepower around here. I'll just have to find a few more treasure keys to get at it." I said before hanging up. I started to approach the closest marker when the Panda King's voice came on the intercom.

"Attention my devoted employees, sadly an incompetent village did not pay for our Avalanche Protection Service. Therefore I am forced to bury them alive in the snow. Be on the lookout if they decide to come looking for revenge. Thank you, that is all!" He finished. So that village he buried didn't pay him to protect them from avalanches? That does not make it right to bury them in one, just because he didn't get his way! He needs to be stopped. Not only to protect Regina, but to also save all the villages in these mountains. After taking out the guard, I went into a cave that led me to what looked like a temple.

"Hmm, this looks too easy." I said to myself. Then Bentley replied back.

"Despite its temple-like façade, this place is really some sort of training facility, stay on your toes!" He warned as I slid down a rope to the base of the building. As soon as I landed an ape tried to attack me after pole vaulting over to me. After easily smacking him dead, I swung over a gap of lasers. At the bottom of the hill there were a few bottles which I quickly grabbed before grabbing onto the hook and swinging onto more hooks to get up on the ledge. I didn't pay attention when I heard a whistle blown but I dodged a flying sword and took out the guard. I had to sneak across a ledge while avoiding lasers. Next was a large gap with hooks hanging from above. But under the lasers were more clues, which I grabbed. At the corner of my eye, I noticed a blue aura and knew that there was something hidden so I sneaked on the ledge that led me to a hidden gap with 3 clues. After quickly grabbing them, I went back to where I was, swung on the hooks to get across. A flashlight guard nearly caught me if I didn't crouch down behind a rock. After taking him out, a little monkey dressed as a ninja, jumped down from the rafters and tried to punch and kick me. I quickly dodged her and smacked her away from me. After running up the ramp, a bunch of ninjas balancing on poles while practicing nun chucks. Looked like they weren't going to bother me so I ignored them. I looked around to see a fire pit on the other side of the room. I ran over and sneaked on the ledge while trying not to catch fire. I climbed on top of the dragon statue and jumped onto the wooden chandeliers and jumped over to the balcony with a gong. I noticed some pipes so I climbed them and then jumped from chandelier to chandelier to collect more clues then did the same thing in the different direction allowing me to leave the room by sliding down a rope to another balcony. I slid down another rope to be welcomed by a flashlight guard walking below me. I jumped down and took him out. As I moved forward, a guard was shining his light on a platform with fireworks on it. I am guessing I need to use that platform to get onto the roof. Using Huckleberry's move I was able to walk in the light and then smack the guard before he attacked me. Seeing that the coast was clear, I smashed all the safes and grabbed all the clues and then jumped onto the platform and lit the fireworks. Sure enough, I was lifted up through the hole to the roof. Looking around, I saw some cliff on my left so I followed them to another platform which lifted me up to another cliff that held the final clues. After jumping down, I climbed the pipes up to a large cliff with hooks to swing on. I quickly grabbed the hooks and swung to the other side. After avoiding more lasers, I finally made it to the vault with all 25 clues.

"Lucky for you, I'm versed in Chaos Theory! Otherwise this code would've been unsolvable." Bentley gloated as I opened the vault. I was shocked at the pages that I found. My ancestor, Sir Augustine of Cooper was able to briefly defy gravity, by quickly jumping out of the bottomless pits whenever he fell. Regina's ancestor Claire Vulpez had a slight resistance to lasers. According to this, if a laser hit Claire and tried to set her on fire, she wouldn't feel it the first time.

"Wow, Regina, we both got some awesome ancestors!" I said to myself as I placed my card in the vault and then grabbed the key.

After making my way back to the compound, I swung on a hook to reach another cave on the other side of the compound. I followed the cave to an opening and saw Murray waving at me from a distance.

"Murray is all fired up to make a run for the key. You remember how to use the blasting station right?" Bentley asked.

"Sure do, I'll keep him covered" I said as I climbed on the turret and Murray started running.

"Let's do it, Sly!" He said through his earpiece. I shot at a lot of nun chuck swinging monkeys to stop them from hitting Murray. They were coming at him pretty fast but I managed to get them. Most of the path was blocked, so I shot at the fireworks that blasted the path clear so Murray could continue on his way. Suddenly, some guards with General Tso swords rose up on a platform. Just before he could throw his sword at Murray, I shot him dead. Just when I thought the coast was clear and Murray reached the key, an alarm sounded off and sword throwing guards started attacking left and right.

"MURRAY, TAKE COVER!" I shouted as I continued shooting. Murray listened and crouched down until the coast was clear and then he did his silly dance; fell on his bottom; and tossed the key which bounced off his head and landed in his pack. I chuckled as I left the cave and Murray ran back to the van.

I looked around the compound to find any other locations that I may have missed and saw that a guard was standing in front of a marker next to the cave that I just came out of. Thanks to Huckleberry Cooper's move, I was able to sneak close to the guard and then took him out. I entered the building and came to a moving ramp with a guard shining his light right on it.

"This looks like a good place get into some practice with your new invisibility move, Sly. While invisible, nothing can see you - not lasers, not searchlights, not guards. Oh and if the guards already see you, then the invisibility trick won't work on them" Bentley said. I nodded and turned invisible and stood on the ramp. Sure enough it moved me past him and I took him out from behind.

"Heh, sucker!" I chuckled to myself. I left the building to find a guard swinging his light from side to side. I had to sneak quickly while going invisible so I didn't become a "coon-kabob". I managed to take him out before he could stab me. Then I came to a bridge with a guard shining his light across it from a tower. It was easy to get across. I just had to make sure to stay invisible when the light shined on me. The next building was full of searchlights and a wall of lasers that moves about a ramp. There was no away to dodge the lasers so I turned invisible and they moved straight through me.

"Whoa, that tingles!" I said as the lasers moved through me. I smashed the horn so I could collect all the clues without setting off the alarm. I jumped off the balcony onto firework torches after they went off and jumped onto the watchtower. I then jumped inside and took the guard out and collected the clues inside. Then I climbed back up onto the roof and onto some snow-covered trees to the top floor of the first building I was in. The ramp was moving in the opposite direction I had to go in, so when the guard's light didn't shine on me, I ran up to him and then stopped when it did shine on me. It took a little time but I managed to get up to the guard and gave him a smack. I then slid on a rope to the building on the other side. The hallway floor was full of lasers, so I jumped to avoid them. My invisibility only worked if I moved slow enough, and I didn't have the time. After smashing the horn and turning off the lasers, I went back and grabbed all the clues suspended from the ceiling. After grabbing all the clues, I had to hitch a ride on a hook to a tall Pagoda and climb to the very top to grab the remaining 3 clues. The vault was at the base of the spire. With all 30 clues in hand, I was able to open the vault.

"This vault was challenge." Bentley said as I inputted the code he gave me. I finally got my hands on the Panda King's blueprints. The second page was for Regina's book.

"Wow, Set 'Hawkeye' Vulpez had the ability to change his normal vision to that of a hawk for a temporary amount of time, which helped my ancestor; Henrietta 'One-Eyed' Cooper spot any enemy pirates before they spotted them!" I said as I read the page before storing it with the others and leaving my card. I then jumped down through a window. The tunnel below was full of lasers, much like when I broke into Interpol and stole the case file.

"Sly, this huge pagoda is some kind of huge gun powder production plant. Judging by the scale, the Panda King must be making tons of explosives!" Bentley exclaimed as I jumped down from platform to platform while avoiding the lasers. I finally managed to get to the bottom of the pagoda and grabbed the key and got out of there.

I counted the keys I had and saw that I had 4 keys. Excellent, now I can get at those fireworks and get through to the next area. After unlocking the fireworks, I lit the fuses and they flew right into the ceiling hatch and destroyed it, bringing me one step closer to taking out the Panda King and getting more of my Thievius Raccoonus and Regina's Thievius Foxus.

* * *

**There you have it. Like I said, I hope this story is worth the wait. Once again, thank you ChaosDancer12. Your ideas were a huge help with this story.**

**Til Next Time**


	9. Fire in the Sky: Part 2

**Greetings my fine readers! We are at the end of Fire in the Sky! I've got a surprise twist to this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known Game Scenes or Characters.**

**Captain Fox and Regina Vulpez, and any unknown characters are mine!**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sly POV)

As soon as I jumped down and smashed through the door, my heart started heating up like a blaze, and that could only mean one thing: Regina caught up to me and is looking for me.

"Hey Bentley, Regina's here. I can feel she's close by." I said, excited to see her again.

"Watch it, Sly. She may have started to regain her memories, but she is still a cop. Don't let her catch you or she may lock you up!" Bentley warned. "Anyway, you see those fireworks over on the cliff to your left?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I've calculated their trajectory and I'm 99% sure you'll be able to ride them all the way to the top of that statue before they explode."

"What about that other 1%?"

"Well in that case Sly, you'll be blown to bits. But the experience will no doubt be spectacular."

"Nice"

"Now to unlock these rockets, you'll need all 7 of the Panda King's treasure keys."

"Right on, I'll steal them in no time." I said before hanging up. As I was trying to decide which key to go for first, I heard Murray calling for me in my earpiece.

"Hey Sly, I found another key. You'd better come quick!" I then raced over to a cave after taking out the guard.

(Murray POV)

It was really quiet here as I just sat in the van relaxing after my dangerous run for that key that Sly needed. The peacefulness was interrupted by the growling of my stomach.

"Oh great, I'm hungry again!" I grumbled as I looked around for a snack and saw a nice snowcone stand.

"Well Murray, you do need to keep your strength up, in case Sly needs you." I said to myself as I drove over there. As soon as I got there, a bunch of monkeys surrounded me.

"Greetings hippo, you are clearly new, so how about a welcome race?" the tall monkey said.

"No thanks, I just came here for a snack, I'm not in the mood for a race." I said kindly as I grabbed a snow cone. But before I could take a lick, it was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey, give that back!" I demanded.

"Then race us, pinky! We haven't had a challenge and we are bored!" the monkey with my snow cone said. I just groaned and turned away.

"Ugh, go ahead and keep it, I wasn't hungry anyway!" I grumbled before turning back towards my van.

"What's it going to take for you to race us?" The leader said. I turned to glare at him before I noticed a key hanging from his hip.

"If you wager that key, then I'll race you." I said pointing at the key. He looked down and paled when he saw what I was pointing at, but then covered his paleness with a smirk.

"Very well, 3 laps around this track for this key! Do we have a deal?" he asked while holding out his paw. I shook his paw and then ran back to the van.

"You got a wager chump!" I shouted from my seat. All the monkeys whooped as the lined up at the starting line. Just before we started, Sly called me.

"Murray! What are you doing down there?!" Sly exclaimed.

"Well I'm minding my post when I noticed this snow-cone stand, and I think to myself – "Hey Murray, you gotta keep your strength up." So I hurry over here and then all of a sudden, monkeys are everywhere, bugging me to race them 3 times around the track for a key." I explained as I revved up my engine.

"We could use the key! Think you can take 'em?" Sly asked.

"Come on Sly - they're a pack of monkeys! How can I lose?!" I exclaimed confidently.

"Ok, just watch out for the icy patches" He warned.

"Thanks for the advice, Sly – but trust me, I've got this under control!" Right after I hung up, the light went green and the race was on. This was similar to Mesa City but there were a lot more hills and tons of icy patches everywhere. I spun out a few times but I managed to keep control and in no time at all, with all the boosts I got, I took first place after the 2nd lap. The monkey behind me managed to catch up and we were neck and neck with each other. We both crossed the finish line with me barely in the lead.

"Nice driving, Murray! Now go get that key!" Sly said. I nodded and went back to the snow cone stand as the leader climbed out of his car.

"Well, I must admit, you have impressed me. As promised, here is the key!" He said as he handed me the key and he and his gang drove off.

(Sly POV)

After Murray handed me the key and went back to his post, I left the cave. I took a look around and saw the closest marker was up a bridge and past a guard. I stood on a pulley system to get past the guard and took him out. I turned around and saw a vehicle with a cannon on it in front of a steel door. I used the cannon to melt the door and headed inside.

"This vehicle is identical to the one you found in Mz. Ruby's lair. Someone must be providing these guys with these high-tech gear. The fifth member of the Fiendish Five perhaps?" Bentley exclaimed as I fired my way through another door. I followed the path to an open hatch where karate monkeys started coming out at me with nun chucks. I shot them and then the stick that was holding the hatch open, causing it to close off the opening and stopping the monkeys from coming out.

"Reminds me of Mz. Ruby's lair. This time with karate monkeys!" I said to myself as I shot through the stone, monkeys and into the building. As soon as I blasted my way into the building, the intercom came on.

"Attention, my devoted employees. It has come to my attention that a thief is loose somewhere in the firework production facility. Please do your part to pitch in, by killing this intruder on sight! Thank you, that is all!" The Panda King ordered. I smirked at this, clearly the Panda King was getting nervous as I came closer to him. I made my way through the Firework Production Plant, shooting all the hatches to stop all the monkeys coming at me. It was a challenge but I managed to get past all the monkeys and outside the building. Too bad my journey wasn't up. Now I had to shoot through more stone barricades and also avoid snowball monkeys that rolled towards me. After shooting every monkey in my sight, I came to an icy stair case. I slowly made my way down, in case something was going to attack me and came to a large stalagmite with the treasure key on top. I quickly shot the stalagmite, dropping the key to the ground. I quickly grabbed it, stashed it in my pouch, and then left.

"Damn! Still no sign of my Interpol Sweetheart!" I growled out, as I looked around. Searching for the last target. I jumped down into the snow and then climbed a pole to another cave. After taking out the guard, I followed the cave hoping to find Regina and unlock more of her memories.

* * *

(Regina POV)

I climbed up on top on the stone dragon statue so I could get a good look around in hopes to find and catch Sly. So far, he was nowhere to be found, at least until something inside me told me to turn around. Sure enough, the Ringtail himself stood on a rooftop, with his eyes scaling down my body. I narrowed my eyes at him while ignoring the warmth in my heart at his eyes on me.

"FREEZE RACCOON!" I shouted at him, causing him to smirk.

"How can I freeze when my heart warms at the very sight of you?" He said smoothly. My face turned hot and red at his comment. I then shook it off and growled at him.

"Shut up Ringtail! I don't know what you're doing here in China, but I'm sure it can't be good for whoever owns this place!" I said, not caring that I called him by the nickname that's floated around in my head for a while.

"Ringtail, huh? I like it. You must only have eyes for me if you're too blind to see what's going on around here!" Sly said with that smirk on his face.

"All I see is a hand… pathetic thief who's escaped justice for far too long!" I shouted to him, hoping he didn't catch my mistake. Unfortunately, judging by his smirk growing larger, he did.

"Did you just call me handsome? Anyway, I'm proud to be a thief, especially when I'm stealing from a vicious extortionist like the Panda King. Open your eyes, Detective, these quaint temples are a front for an illegal explosives factory." He explained. This is where the Panda King is? I started to lower my weapon, but then raised it up again. Even though he's trying to stop the Panda King, he's still a wanted criminal and even though it pains me to do so, I have to bring him in, to keep Carmelita off my back.

"Don't try to confuse the issue! You criminals are all the same and none of you can escape justice!" I said before I started firing at him as soon as he slid down a rope to the base of the statue I was on. I have to admit, that ringtail had some moves. I couldn't help but be impressed. He managed to dodge my shots every time, while taking out monkey guards and collecting bottles that I've noticed lying around the area. I tried shooting at the fallen icicles to stop them but he managed to get past them and destroyed doors to make bridges for himself. Just when I thought I had him cornered, he lit fireworks that hit the head of the statue causing it to break off into the snow below with myself on top of it. I glared up at him as the head started to sink into the snow.

"WATCH YOUR BACK, COOPER! WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT I'LL BE THERE!" I shouted before jumping away from the head.

"I'M COUNTING ON IT, SWEETHEART!" He shouted back to me. I turned back and gave him a smirk of my own before I took off, knowing I lost another battle with him.

* * *

(Sly POV)

Just as soon as she left, I grabbed the key and then tried to follow her but lost her as soon as it exited the cave. Sighing in disappointment, that I couldn't get the vault open until I defeat the bird that left these codes back there and the fact that I didn't get closer to Regina; I pulled out the keys and counted all seven of them.

"Looks like you're heading up to face the Panda King now, Ringtail!" a sweet sultry voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my lovely Regina standing behind me with her paws on her hip. I quickly stood up and raised my hands up. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at me.

"Relax, Cooper. I'm not going to arrest you, not this time anyway." She said. I lowered my arms and curiously looked at her.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Something is going on with me, Sly. And you clearly are at the center of it. I can feel it." She said while looking down. I smirked at her, then wrapped the hook on my cane around her waist and tugged her to me. She gasped in shock as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Is that so? You think there's something between us?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes with a smile, then tugged my hat over my eyes, forcing me to release her.

"Don't let it get to your head, Cooper! I didn't say that!" She said.

"But you were thinking it, I could tell!" I said as I put my hat back in its place. Once again she rolled her eyes.

"Look Cooper, we both know that something is going on, and if I arrest you now, I'll never find the answers I need, which you clearly have." She said. I was starting to get nervous. I was hoping this talk could wait until after she was safe from the Fiendish Five. I took a deep breath and stared at those sapphire eyes of hers.

"Listen Regina, I know you have a lot of questions. But it's too dangerous for you to know the answers now." I said, all joking was put aside. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you mean, it's too dangerous?" She asked crossing her arms. I sighed and looked at her.

"All I can say, is that someone extremely dangerous is after you. And if you know the truth about yourself, then it will put you in more danger than you already are. I won't be able to bear it if anything happened to you." I said. Her eyes went to normal and she looked down at her feet.

"Who am I to you?" She whispered. I smiled and walked over to her and lifted her head up gently so she could look into my eyes and see the answer she seeks as I stroked her furry cheek.

"Everything." I whispered as I kissed her cheek and then dashed over to the fireworks, lit the fuse and hooked on. I blew a kiss at her as she stood frozen in her place with a paw on the cheek I kissed before I crashed through the window on top of the panda statue. The inside looked like some kind of Dojo. It had vases and stone dragon statues everywhere. And in the center of the room, stood my 4th nemesis, The Panda King, himself.

"I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper Thief Clan. Have you come here for revenge, to steal back the Thievius Raccoonus and Thievius Foxus?" He asked. Sounded like he was expecting me.

"That was my plan at first, but now I'm more interested in putting an end to your avalanche extortion racket." I said crossing my arms.

"Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow? You are a thief, just like me and your soulmate."

"Leave her out of this! And you're only half right. Me and Regina, we are thieves. From a long line of master thieves. While you, you're just a frustrated firework artist turned homicidal pyromaniac!" I growled at him. Now that really made him mad.

"Insolent child! You shall pay dearly for your disrespect! Still, to honor your Cooper Ancestry, I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique, FLAME-FU!" He declared before throwing fireballs at me. I ran around the dojo while dodging the fire until I got to the Panda King in the center. He then started shouting out his moves like "Fiery Wheel", "Palms of Thunder" and "Booming Chop" which I jumped and ran to dodge them while smacking him with my cane. Eventually, he flinched away and then used his belly to hit me away from him. It continued going like this until eventually he fell over, exhausted.

"Your skill with that cane, is unparalleled, ugh!" He groaned out before passing out.

"Sly, I did a cross analysis of the metal used in that high-tech blasting vehicle. And it turns out it can only be found in one place: The Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia. It's just got to be where we'll find the fifth member of the Fiendish Five! Grab what you came for and let's get out of here!" Bentley exclaimed as I opened the vault and grabbed the pages.

With these pages, I was able to learn about my technical minded ancestor, Otto Van Cooper, and his Soulmate: Charlotte Vulpez. Not known for their physical dexterity, they relied on weapons and vehicles to assist in their criminal endeavors. With these pages, Murray was able to make cool modifications to the team van. I even used some of Charlotte's ideas, I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind. Speaking of my lovely cop lady, she and her sister were seen climbing up the mountain to arrest the Panda King, so it was tricky to stay out of their sight. I made sure to leave a little note for Regina, warning her to stay away from Russia, believing that the final member is the one that is after her. But knowing her, she will not heed my warning. Regina threw the Panda King, ending his "Avalanche Protection Services", and insuring the safety of mountain villages throughout China. The gang and I decided to take some time off and did some shopping in Hong Kong. Thoroughly relaxed, we headed home to plan our next move.

* * *

(Regina POV)

Carmelita and I made it back to Interpol and immediately started planning our next move on catching Sly.

"It's clear that Cooper is hunting down the Fiendish Five. And there is only one member left: Clockwerk!" Carmelita said, causing my heart to freeze in fear at the owl's name. She looked over and saw I was staring into nothing with fear in my eyes.

"_Hermana!_ Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head and then nodded at her.

"I'm fine. Anyway, investigations report that he's been seen at a volcano in Russia. I'll need something to fly through there to investigate." I said with determination.

"I'll arrange for your jetpack to be airdropped at the top of the volcano. A tower was reported there. If you can get to the top of the tower, you can use the jet pack to investigate." Carmelita said then called for the airdrop. I nodded and then left to my apartment to prepare for the trip. I was about half way home the sound of metal flapping reached my ears. I froze in my place and turned around slowly to find the evil metal bird himself, glaring at me with his eyes flashing from gold to red as he spoke to me.

"HaHaHa! LiTtLe VuLpEz! We MeEt AgAiN!" He said. I froze at the name he called me and then flashes of him attacking me in my dreams flashed before my eyes.

"You! You're that horrible monster from my dreams!" I shouted at him, only for him to laugh evilly at me.

"HaHa! I tAkE tHaT aS a CoMpLiMeNt! AnD iT wAs No DrEaM!" He said. I slowly backed away from the bird.

"What do you want from me!" I growled out. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"YoU hAvE sOmEtHiNg ThAt BeLoNgS tO mE! aNd OnCe I rIp YoUr HeArT oUt Of YoUr ChEsT, i WiLl Be iMmOrTaL fOrEvErMoRe!" He shouted before swooping down at me. I quickly dodged and then started running away from him. If proved to be fruitless for he quickly caught up to me and fired an attack that hit me dead on. Just before I lost consciousness, I was lifted from the ground and as Clockwerk flew off with me in his talons, I heard my sister scream for me.

"HERMANA!"

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Clockwerk, finally found the last Vulpez alive! How was that for a cliffhanger?! The game is coming to an end as we approach the last level: The Cold Heart of Hate! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as I have writing it. Be on the lookout for the final chapters and send me your thoughts.**

**Til next time!**


	10. The Cold Heart of Hate: Part 1

**Hello my fine readers. I present to you the one you have all been waiting for: The Cold Heart of Hate Part 1. I apologize for the long wait. I had to go out of town for a few days, but the moment I came back, I got to writing and I really hope you enjoy the result.**

**I do not own Sly Cooper **

**The only thing I take credit with is Regina and any scenes you don't recognize.**

**Read, review, PM, enjoy!**

* * *

(Sly POV)

I woke up with a painful gasp. I was aching everywhere but there wasn't a single mark on my body. I felt like I got ran over by a bus. I scratched my head as I tried to figure out what the heck happened. That's when I realized it: If I didn't get hurt, then that meant…

"REGINA!" I gasped out and then raced out of the hideout with the guys hollering at me. I raced on the rooftops heading for Regina's place, only to arrive to it being untouched. It looked as if she hasn't been at home for a while. Something told me to go to her bedroom closet. Following my instinct, I opened the door and saw a box labeled "R. Vulpez" stashed in the very back. I opened it to find a bunch of trinkets and jewelry. I then spotted something at the bottom of the box and pulled it out. It was a heart-shaped frame holding the very picture I carry with me. I stood up and walked over to her nightstand and sat the picture on there. Then I placed the necklace I found at Raleigh's beside it.

"Soon, Regina!" I swore before I left the apartment and headed over to Interpol to see if Carmelita knew where Regina was. When I looked through the window to the office, I saw Carmelita pacing with a worried look in her eyes and I heard her muttering to herself in Spanish

_"__Donde estas mi hermana?" _She asked before switching to english. "When I find that metal monster, I WILL KILL HIM!" She growled out before throwing a cup and the wall in rage, causing it to shatter. My eyes widened as she stormed out of her office to her car and drove off. I was mentally putting the pieces together while making my way back to the hideout._ Hermana_ was Carmelita's nickname for Regina. And Carmelita must've been talking about the leader of the Fiendish Five, Clockwerk. I was praying to all deities that I was wrong about Clockwerk having Regina in his clutches. I made it back to be welcomed by Bentley and Murray looking at me with worry from his computer.

"Sly what's wrong? Why did you run out like that?" He asked while looking at a map.

"Sorry Bentley, I just had this feeling that Regina was in trouble and I went to find her." I explained before telling him everything about what Carmelita said and Bentley and Murray looked at each other before running to the van.

"Let's hope that she's ok and away from Clockwerk. Lets get moving and finish off that bird!"

"Yeah, let's get moving Sly!" Murray said before climbing into the driver's seat. I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat and we were off.

While on the way to the Krak-Karov Volcano in Russia, I decided to read the Thievius Raccoonus and the Thievius Foxus. While looking at the pictures of mine and Regina's ancestors, I noticed a shadow in the distance. It looked like an owl, then I thought back to what Regina's parents told me about Clockwerk: He took out every single Vulpez and took their ability to stay young for himself by ripping out their hearts. It was then I saw a page in the back of Regina's book. As I read it, the paler I got.

"To my beloved daughter,

Being a Vulpez has its many advantages, but it also comes with a curse. I hope you don't find this until you are older to understand. You are in grave danger. The Vulpez's have always been blessed with the gift of eternal youth. This means that you would be able to stay young for however long you desire. This is a very coveted gift. It is especially coveted by the menace, that has been the bane of our existences: Clockwerk. He has always sought immortality and he discovered the secret centuries ago. It appears our gift comes from our hearts and the owl has been ripping out our hearts to consume the blood and steal our gifts. I fear that I am next as the gift only awakens when a Vulpez reaches adulthood. There's more, I'm afraid. While trying to rid our family of the evil bird before you were born, I discovered a prophecy. I learned with this prophecy that you would be the source of Ultimate Immortality. If he consumes the blood from your heart, he will never die and will be free to terrorize the world for all eternity. You must not let him succeed my darling. I know that Sly Cooper will keep you safe from that monster. I only wish that I could watch you grow into the beautiful woman that I know you will be. But know this, your father and I will always be with you.

Love,

Mommy"

I finished reading the letter out loud and we all grew pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Murray shouted before pulling over and ran into the woods.

"This is worst than I thought! This ritual that Clockwerk performs on the Vulpez's is the darkest I have ever heard." Bentley said while reading the letter himself.

"And Regina is the only Vulpez left, AND the key to Ultimate Immortality!" I exclaimed while pulling out my picture of myself and her.

"If we don't stop him, not only will it kill you, but he will be unstoppable!" Bentley exclaimed. I growled in rage at the thought of that monster killing my Regina!

"That will NOT happen!" I growled out between my teeth.

"At least we know she's still alive. You would be dead by now if she wasn't. Now lets go and make sure it stays that way." Bentley said as Murray came back to the van.

"PUNCH IT, MURRAY! We got a bird to take down!" I shouted.

"YOU GOT IT, PAL!" True to his words, Murray slammed on the gas pedal and we made to the volcano in no time.

"You better put our new turret to use Sly. Clockwerk's lair has got to be full of traps and such." Bentley suggested. I nodded and opened up the roof and pulled out the turret and got ready for battle. We finally made it the gate to Clockwerk's lair. And without a treasure key, I just shot the lock and the gate opened. Murray drove through only to be welcomed by a floor full of mines.

"Whoa, check out all those mines! Think you can blow 'em away and clear a safe path for us?" Murray said through my earpiece.

"No problem pal!" I exclaimed while shooting all the mines before Murray could run them over and blow me to smithereens. After clearing the road, I could tell things were only going to get tougher as we made it inside the volcano. An owl shaped tower stood in the distance.

"Bingo! My scanners indicate that Clockwerk is holed up in that owl-shaped tower. And the good news is that it looks like he is alone. Maybe he hasn't gotten to Regina yet." Bentley explained, just before a bunch of robo-falcons started swarming us.

"First things first! We've got hostile robo-falcons at 12 o'clock Sly!" Murray exclaimed while driving us over the bridge, closer to the tower. Shooting these falcons were tough. They just flew so fast, but I managed to get them as they charged their attacks and tried to swoop at me with fire surrounding them. After shooting the last falcon, a laser blasted from the owl eyes and rocks started rolling right for us.

"That's no tower, it's a giant death ray! Sly, take out those rocks or we're in trouble!" Bentley cried out.

"No need to tell me twice pal!" I shouted as I shot the rocks, turning them to dust before they could hit us. And just as I thought it was clear, Murray's voice rang through.

"Heads up! The robo-falcons are back!" I turned and sure enough the birds started cawing and swarming us. After shooting them and more mines on the ground, the death ray went off again and more rocks came rolling at us again. These rocks had some sort of green shield on them, making them harder to destroy. After some very close calls, I shot them all leaving the way clear for Murray, or so I thought.

"WE'RE GETTING SWARMED!" Murray shouted as about 10 falcons started coming at us.

"These falcons really making me mad!" I growled out while shooting them before they could strike the van. After shooting the last falcon I took my hat off and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Nice shooting, Sly! Looks like we're in the clear!" Murray said. I looked over and paled at the small opening that Murray was headed for.

"Uh Murray, that cave doesn't look tall enough for the turret to make it through!" I said before climbing into the van. Sure enough the turret broke off and was destroyed. Murray followed the cave to a large room. There were computers hanging from the ceiling on an island surrounded by lava. And a door with Clockwerk's face was on the farside.

"We've got to get through that security door. The only way to unlock it, is to analyze at least 60 of those hanging computers." Bentley exclaimed.

"Would have been easy to get at them if Murray hadn't thrashed our new turret!" I exclaimed while slightly glaring at Murray.

"It won't be a problem. I can hack the computers' connection couplings so they'll fall to the ground. Then Murray, you will have to run them over with the van."

"Don't forget to use our new battering ram if anyone tries to keep you from those computers." I said while sitting in the back.

"I got this in the bag, Sly!" Murray said before driving off. Sure enough, Bentley started hacking and the computers started dropping. Just as the 3rd computer dropped, something came out of the lava and ate one of the computers.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?!" Murray gasped before hitting it back into the lava.

"Fire Slugs! I didn't think they existed! Murray, you can't let them reach 60 computers before you do, or it's all over! And there are only 119 computers hanging up there! " Bentley exclaimed. Murray nodded and remained focus.

"THAT'S MINE CHUMP!" He said while grabbing more computers and hitting the slugs back into the lava. The closer was got to the door, the hotter my heart became. And that could only mean one thing.

"Uh, Bentley. I can sense that Regina is here!"

"Uh oh! Murray, you need to hurry up!"

"No problem Bentley, just one last computer!" Murray said. Sure enough, a fire slug was at 59 computers and so was Murray. It was a race to the finish! Luckily Murray got to the computer and the fire slug slithered back into the lava.

"Nice driving Murray! Now we have enough data to open the security door! Just past them is the control room to Clockwerk's death ray tower. I think it's time for some Cooper thieving and sabotage, Don't you think, Sly?" Bentley exclaimed. I smirked as I got prepared. Something tells me this will be my job.

"I couldn't agree more pal. And I hope Regina's ok."

"You'll find her Sly. You better get going!" Bentley said. I nodded and jumped out into the the hallway. I came to a large room filled to the brim with booby traps and searchlights. I froze when I felt my heart on fire and I pulled out my BUC to take a look around.

"Careful, Sly – those tiles are booby-trapped. You better get out of there!" he said. Suddenly my eyes zeroed in at the end where a beautiful blue-eyed Vulpez stood beating on some kind of forcefield, trying to break free.

"Hold on, THAT'S REGINA! She looks trapped." I said as I zoomed in on her. I hated seeing the look of fear in her eyes as she tries to get out of her prison. I never want to see that look in her eyes again.

"I was afraid you'd say that! Clockwerk must've nabbed her before we headed his way. He probably stuck her there to use her to trap you!" Bentley exclaimed.

"We both know what he wants from her. I've got to free her!" I declared narrowing my eyes at the thought of losing Regina.

"I knew you'd say that! Since you're determined to go through with this and get her out, that barrel will undoubtedly help – though I have no idea how you're going to get up there." Bentley said as I zoomed in on the barrel up on the platform. I thought a little before seeing a bunch of wires and points that I can use to my advantage.

"Dude, a spire jump here, a rail slide there, I've done this a million times!" I said confidently before making my way to a point, but before I could jump, a laser went off. I waited until it finished and then jumped on to the point and then slid down on the wire and jumped onto the the next cord before I could get zapped. I climbed up the pipe, swung on the hook and landed on top of each searchlight, finally reaching the platform. Remembering the tiles, I snuck around the pillar and made it to the barrel. Regina turned and locked those gorgeous sapphire eyes onto my brown ones. I winked at her to let her know she will be ok. She gave me a sweet smile and watched as I climbed into the barrel and made my way down the ramp onto the tiles. The darts were hitting the barrel and not me. Things got tricky when I had to duck to avoid the searchlights. After some really close calls, I finally made it to my gorgeous vixen and jumped inside the chamber.

"Sly, boy am I glad to see you!" She said as she cocked out her hip.

"Nice to see you too, gorgeous! I'll get you out in no time!" I said. Suddenly the door to the chamber closed.

"Uh oh!" We said at the same time. Suddenly the chamber quickly filled with gas and Regina and I both collapsed.

"HAHAHA! You sentimental fool, you Coopers always risked your lives for your precious Vulpez! Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper Clan!" Clockwerk's voice came through and I saw him glaring at us through the window. I looked over to see Regina collapsed in the force field as something was being sucked out of her. She reached her paw to the barrier and I put mine against it before everything went all black for both of us.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Clockwerk got both our favorite characters. The game is wrapping up and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story. The final chapter is next and then I'm going to wait a little bit before starting Sly and Regina's next adventure.**

**Til next time!**


	11. The Cold Heart of Hate: Part 2

***Drumroll* Here it is: the big finale! I had some big ideas for this one and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Sly Cooper **

**The only thing I take credit with is Regina and any scenes you don't recognize.**

**Read, review, PM, enjoy!**

* * *

(Bentley POV)

"I KNEW THIS WAS A TRAP TO FINISH SLY OFF BEFORE HE KILLS REGINA! Looks like I'm going to do some fast and furious hacking before Sly's brain turns to cheese, and all of Regina's energy is sucked out of her by that leech machine!" I exclaimed before turning to my computer and getting to work. I had to destory data packets and retrieve the security codes. There were 4 levels and they just got harder, especially when Clockwerk's security algorithm got triggered. One hit would kick me out and lock down the system immediately. After avoiding the security and destroying all data packets, I managed to collect all 13 security codes.

"I'm the best! No code can stand before me! I better get Murray so we can get Regina to safety after Sly frees her." I said and that's just what I did.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I started to regain consciousness when I saw the gas was shut down. I shook my head to get my bearings when I saw Regina still knocked out. I gasped and smashed the base, destroying the machine that was sucking the life out of her and dragged her off the platform. I laid her head in my lap and stroked her hair as I tried to rouse her.

"Regina? Sweetheart, wake up!" I said while gently shaking her. A groan left her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Sly?" She asked as she shook her head. I helped her to her feet.

"It's ok, you're safe now. Now, how do we get out of here?" I asked looking around. Regina quickly pulled out her shock pistol and shot the chamber door. I smiled at her and grabbed her paw as we made our escape to the outer part of the volcano, closer to the death ray. Regina pulled her paw from mine and stepped away from me.

"I don't get it, Sly. My sister and I have hunted you down for years, tried to throw you behind bars. Yet you flirt with me and tell me that I'm everything to you. And when you have a chance to leave me in a cage or for death, you set me free. Why?" Regina asked. I gulped and looked her dead in the eyes as I grabbed her paw into mine

"Listen to me Regina, you may not remember this but you and I have a connection, stronger than anything imaginable. You need to find what it is for yourself. But even if we didn't, you're not my enemy even though we're on opposite sides of the law. Now the homicidal robotic owl that built this death ray and nearly killed us by gassing me and sucking the life out of you, that guys on my list!" I growled out.

"Hmm, I vaguely remember something about you Sly. And I too can feel something when I'm near you. As for Clockwerk, I see your point. I think you and I should work together." She declared. Those words made my day and I showed it by pulling her to my chest and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Together at last!" I said. Suddenly a robo-falcon was swooping right at Regina.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted before knocking her to the ground avoiding the talons. Unfortunately, I dropped my cane and the falcon grabbed it and flew to the top of the tower. Regina quickly got to her feet and shot the falcon dead, causing my cane to land at the base of the tower.

"Huh…what? I need that cane! It's been in my family for generations!" I stated as I looked on. Regina placed a paw on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile.

"Relax Ringtail, I'll cover you while you get it back. If you can, try to make your way to the top of the death ray. I arranged to have my jetpack stashed up there before Clockwerk nabbed me." She stated. I grabbed her paw and turned to face her.

"Now that we're a team, I hate to leave your side. Especially with Clockwerk still after you." I said. She sighed and then pulled away from me.

"Listen Sly, this truce is only temporary. Once we beat Clockwerk, I'm coming after you." She said, even though she sounded sad at the thought.

"I can tell this is something you don't want to do. Why are you a Cop, Regina? This isn't you! I know you've figured out who you are and where you come from. You can come with me and be who you are" I asked wanting her where she belonged and for her to be true to who she is.

"You clearly know who I am more than I know myself right now. And I wish I could, Sly. But I can't. I made a promise to Carmelita that I cannot break. I have no choice but to come after you. But since I owe you my life, maybe I'll give you and your team a 10 second head start. Now get going and I'll cover you. Use this so I can communicate with you." She said and handed me another earpiece which I put in my other ear. I then kissed her cheek and then made my way down to the base.

* * *

(Regina POV)

_I hope I know what I am doing!_ Was all I thought as I covered Sly as he made his way up the tower. A bunch of fire slugs chased after him, but I shot them before they could light him up.

"Regina, how about clearing the path for me!" Sly exclaimed when he came to glass containers in his way. I quickly shot them and then shot the fire slugs that chased after him. He ran in front of windows and then a bunch of falcons came our and started swarming me.

"Look out Regina. Those falcons have some sort of fire power. Don't let them hit you!" He warned. I heed his warning and shot the falcons. He stopped and looked at me in worry.

"I'm fine Sly, keep moving." I ordered. He shook his head and kept going. After shooting another container, Sly got pinned by another container and a slug coming right at him. He ducked and covered as I shot the slug dead and then shot the last containers in his way. He climbed up the hill and grabbed his cane in glee.

"Nice job, Ringtail!" I said. He just laughed through the earpiece.

"Couldn't have done it without you gorgeous! We are quite a team!" Sly said.

"I have to agree with you! Looks like you're on your own Sly. Be careful."

"Bentley and Murray are on their way to pick you up. I would feel better if you stayed with them where Clockwerk can't get to you." Sly said. I sighed and nodded.

"Just go and make that bird paid for everything he's done!" I ordered. Sly nodded in the distance and then started climbing. A van then rolled up beside me. and Bentley Turtle opened the door.

"Uh, hello there Captain Fox. Sly wanted to make sure you're safe from Clockwerk. So you should stick with us until its over."

"Yeah, we'll keep you safe from that freak!" Murray Hippo said in the drivers seat. I just nodded and climbed in and we went to safety.

* * *

(Sly POV)

Now that I know my Regina was safe from Clockwerk, I could now focus on taking him down and making him pay for killing mine and her family. I ran to the top of the cliff and contacted Bentley.

"Regina told me the situation. Her jetpack is right where she said it was. The magnatronic support field for the death ray got destroyed by her when she was covering you as you made a run for your cane. You'd better hurry, this whole is about to fall apart!" Bentley warned. I nodded and then slid down the cord to the base of the tower. Sure enough, the tower started to sink into the molten lava. I really had to be quick as I swung on hooks, climbed pipes and smashed everything in my path before the lava touched me. I eventually made it to the top, put the jetpack on and lifted off just before the tower completely sunk.

Bentley was giving me the rundown on how to use the jetpack and fire the rockets when suddenly…

"SLY BEHIND YOU!" Bentley yelled. I turned to see the bane of mine and Regina's existence, Clockwerk himself.

"Sly Cooper! You escaped my gas chamber, helped Regina Vulpez escape and you both destroyed my Death Ray! Remarkable! You Coopers and Vulpez's always find a way to beat me!" He said as he hovered in front of me.

"Always?! So that was you in all those old pictures in the Thievius Raccoonus and Foxus. That means you've been stealing the Vulpez's eternal youth for centuries!" I growled out.

"That's only the first part, Cooper!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing that I would not like the answer.

"Revenge is the key ingredient in the Fountain of Youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of the Blood of the Vulpez hearts and jealousy and hatred. Awaiting the day that Ultimate Immortality would be here to take so I could finally eclipse your family's thieving reputation." He said with a smirk.

"Sly, my missiles don't hurt him, but seem to create holes in his armor. Shoot into the gaps I create." Regina said.

"You got it, sweetheart!" I shouted. I had to avoid some of his missiles and then Regina made a gap in his head, which I shot at. Clockwerk cawed and stumbled in flight a little before attacking again. I flew to the right to avoid more missiles and then shot at his talons. Then I flew upward to avoid his missiles and shot at his tailfeathers. The final gap was in his wing. He then lost control and fell into the lava.

"Nice shooting Sly, you got him!" Bentley exclaimed in glee, at least until Clockwerk flew out of the lava, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"Man that's one tough owl!" He said. I ignored him and stared down Clockwerk, wanting answers.

"I don't get it. I get why you left Regina alive but you're so familiar with my family, you must have known that my father had a son. If you hated the Coopers so much, why did you let me live when you came for the Thievius Raccoonus?" I asked.

"Because I knew about that stupid bond that you and the Vulpez girl shared, like all your ancestors before you. I was planning on breaking it like I did with every Cooper and Vulpez, but then I learned about her gift and knew that I couldn't without risk of killing her before she was ready. I planned to kill her in front of you, to show the world that without your precious book and Vulpez, the Cooper line is nothing!" He said in mockery at mine and Regina's love.

"Oh, well, that's where you're wrong! The Thievius Raccoonus and Foxus don't create great thieves, it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus and Foxus. As for the Vulpez's you may have gotten in between them by breaking their bonds, but the love for each other was still there and that was the source of the Cooper's strength, so you failed in truly breaking the soul mate bonds, for that is something that could never be broken, just like you will never get between me and Regina!" I said, hoping that Regina heard every word I said, for I meant every word. Judging by the increase of temperature in my heart, I'm guessing she did.

"ENOUGH, SLY COOPER! It ends here! I will finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased, your soulmate's blood will be mine, and the only master thief will be CLOCKWERK!" He growled out. Suddenly he started shooting laser rings at me, that I had to fly in the middle of to avoid getting zapped. After flying through the center of 4 rings I shot at Clockwerk's wing, causing him to caw in pain.

"You're the weakest Cooper I've yet encountered!" He insulted before shooting more lasers. After dodging them, I shot at Clockwerk's other wing!

"You can't dodge me forever!" He shouted at me in rage.

"You wanna bet!" I challenged him while avoiding his rings. Then I pumped his face full of missile.

"My intellect is refined, my experience is greater!" He gloated while trying to hit me.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, shooting at his wing again. Finally he shut up and fell into the lava again. This time he was stuck and pieces of the tower was still sticking out. I lost the jet pack and fell onto the metal surface.

"NOW'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE SLY! YOU'VE GOT TO GET TO HIS HEAD AND DESTORY IT BEFORE HIS AUTO RECOVERY BOOTS UP!" Bentley shouted in my ear. I nodded and ran as fast as I could while avoiding his lasers and trying to not fall into the lava while Clockwerk was mumbling incoherrently, speaking in a way that did not make sense what so ever. At least until I got to his head and smacked it off.

"COOPER! YOU AND YOUR VULPEZ WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME! CLOCKWERK IS SUPERIOR!" He shouted in rage before one final smack, knocking the head into the lava.

It took some doing but I managed to snatch the last pieces of the Thievius Raccoonus and Thievius Foxus from Clockwerk's claw. I had taken down each of member of the Fiendish Five: Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, The Panda King, and finally Clockwerk! I'd all one by one and reclaimed mine and Regina's birthrights. Of course, there's no way I could've gotten without the help of my pals. I know this wasn't easy for them, but they stuck with me through it all. Heh, Murray. Boy it took some guts for him to get out there in the field with me. With him running and racing for treasure keys and computers for me. I know he was scared, but he's got more heart than anyone I've ever known. Thank goodness for Bentley. Without his expertise, I'd had never found my way off the rooftop in Paris. A guy couldn't ask for a better group of friends. As a shadow covered me, I thought to myself: _who could forget about my lovely Regina._ Looks like we're not working together anymore, judging by the shock pistol aimed at me and her sister was standing beside her a pair of handcuffs swinging on her finger. Now that Clockwerk's death ray was out of commission, we were back to playing cops and robbers. I thought for sure that Regina was going to let Carmelita slap the cuffs on me right then and there, but she stopped her.

"Wait Carmelita, Sly saved my life. Therefore, I promised him a 10 second head start." She said causing Carmelita to groan.

"Alright Cooper, as promised you have 10 seconds to start running!" Regina said. I smirked and counted in my head. The two of them looked really confused when they saw that I wasn't running but stood their ground. As I got closer to 1, I got closer to Regina when I surprised both of them by kissing her sweet lips and made my exit. I didn't have to look back to see the anger on Carmelita's face, I could hear it in her voice.

"COOPER!"

I felt bad leaving Regina stranded with her angry sister, but I hid the key in her chest pocket so she could get away. I only hope what I did would bring the Regina I love back. I definitely knew that eventually we would be together.

* * *

(Regina POV)

After Sly kissed me and escaped, I just froze and placed my paw on my lips, still feeling the tingle from his soft lips on mine, with a loving smile on my face. My moment was interrupted by a furious growl and glare from Carmelita.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She snarled at me. I tried to back away only to find that Sly cuffed me to her as a distraction.

"COOPER!" She shouted in rage. I tried to figure something out when I felt the key in my chest pocket. Sly must've put it there so I wasn't stuck for long. I quickly unlocked my cuff, threw the key to Carmelita, and left with her yelling at me to get back there.

After a long trip back home, I finally reached my apartment, when all of a sudden my heart and head began throbbing. Collapsing on my knees, mountains of visions came whizzing through me head until one came through and played like a video. It was a girl fox and a boy raccoon laying on the grass, with her head on the boy's chest. The girl fox looked exactly like me and the boy raccoon looked exactly like Sly. She raised her head up to look down at the boy and kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you, my ringtail. We'll always be together, won't we?" She asked. The boy smiled and held her close.

"Gina my love, you're stuck with me for life!" He said before he started tickling her and they got up and chased each other. The vision ended and I found myself on my apartment floor. I looked down at my paws and smiled.

"I'm back! I remember everything!" I smiled and then went to my bedroom. On my nightstand was my photo of when Sly and I were children. This was taken just after my mom and Sly's dad sat us down and told us we were soulmates.

"My ringtail." I softly said while stroking Sly's picture. I saw something shiny at the corner of my eye and gasped when I saw my necklace that Sly gave me before the Fiendish Five killed our parents. I grabbed it and held it in my paw before putting it around my neck where it belongs. I walked over to the window to see a grey raccoon tail disappearing around the corner, causing me to smile as I closed the curtains.

"I'll see you soon, Ringtail."

* * *

**THE END**

**Well folks, that wraps up our first game! What will happen now that Regina Vulpez is back and ready for action with our favorite raccoon?**

**I admit I'm sad that I am not getting a lot of love like I did with my Second Chance Love stories. Did I not do a good job? ****Send me some love and reviews and I'll consider posting the next story faster.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
